High School with Big Time Rush
by LivingTheLifeBigTime
Summary: Two boys, one school, both new to Liberty White, they make friends quickly, until they meet each other, and become fast rivals, the others well let's say they already know each other. Will James and Logan become friends? Or will they stay rivalries forever? Only Time Will Tell. Yea i know sucky summary but please just give it a chance BTR/OC Story
1. Oc Contest Form

**High school Life with Big Time Rush **

Plot: Two boys, one school, both new to Liberty White, they make friends quickly, until they meet each other, and become fast rivals, the others well let's say they already know each other. Will James and Logan become friends? Or will they stay rivalries forever? Only Time Will Tell.

Let's meet the characters:

James: He's a nerd, he gets good grades, has good looks, he gets girls, he loves hockey, and he's rivalries with Logan.

Logan: Another nerd, he gets the grades but barley gets the girls, he loves hockey, and he's rivalries with James.

Kendall: He's a hockey jock, all the girls love him and want to his girlfriend because of his looks, he can be a bully, and he knows Carlos.

Carlos: He's a football jock, he is also mean at times to others, he also gets the girls, and he knows Kendall.

Hyls (my Oc): She's the shy one of the two, she goes to Liberty White while Kendall and Carlos goes to Liberty Grey, she talks but she'll only talk to her friends or just Kendall and Carlos, and she may have a crush on Kendall.

A/N: Okay so I know the character descriptions on the boys are terrible but trust me the story will be better, im just terrible at plots and yea, anyways I need three girls to in this as my OC's friends and the guy's as well.

OC FORM:

Name:

Age:

Birthday:

Personality:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Body Shape:

Anything else not listed:

Likes: Dislikes:

Fears:

Pet Peeves:

Special Talent:

Childhood:

Hometown:

School (Liberty White or Grey):

You'd you like to be with:

Anything else you'd like to put:

A/N: sorry for the terribleness so yea but it'll be good I promise. Xoxo, Nit-Nat


	2. Prologue

**Prologue: **

Hyl's POV:

"Hey Hyls! Pass the puck already!" My friend Kendall Schmidt yelled from across the other side of the hockey rink, since I was practically forced to practice hockey with him and his friends. I'm not a big hockey person but I'll do anything for the ones I love and know since birth like Kendall.

Let me introduce myself, I am Hyls Marie Kaiden, My first name is Halston but when I was born the people screwed up and put Hyls instead so thus this is my nickname. Anyways, I'm 16 years old and a sophomore at liberty white but my brother/Friend Kendall goes to liberty grey since we live in different neighborhoods,. I also have a friend named Carlos Pena; I've known him since I was 3 when he first came to California from Florida. I'm the shy one of the two because of what happened during my childhood years like 5-10 years old and only the hockey and football team know about it. Now let's get back to the story.

"Hyls! Look Out!" I heard Kendall call before I got slammed into the ice which caused my lip to split open, "God Damn Mikey! Why did you have to freaking do that!?" Mikey was, my current boyfriend, I love him to death but he can be hurtful at times. "Sorry baby girl, I love you and you know I didn't mean to hurt you? "Yea sure" was all that I could say before he kissed me so the bleeding could mostly stop until we heard booing and stopped and smiled at the others "Yea yeah boo all you want, but when you get girlfriends, you'll be doing this too" I yelled too them. "Yea sure" was all of they're responses. Then, after playing another hour of hockey we all left to go home, and on the way home I was thinking to myself "I need some new friends"

**A/N: There's my friends was the prologue so peace, nit-nat. **


	3. Meeting Adrianna

**A/N: Okay so yea I decided I'm going to update this on Wedsdays or Saturdays at the most hopefully cause right now imp at my aunt's house since I literally live in the path of the hurricane so yea but anyways here's Chapter 2. **

**Meeting Adrianna **

Adrianna's POV:

Ugh… today is the first day back to school. It's great to be back home and back in Los Angeles, but despite the fact that we might be leaving again for my dad's job in like a year, I don't know how much more I can take of it. I got up and went to go get ready for the day. Gosh, I've missed my actually home so much, thank god we didn't sell this house, but you know we haven't been here since I was ten so ya know. Anyways, I got in my car and drove off to my new high school to start my sophomore year at Liberty Grey this should be fun.

Once I got there, and got out of my car, I could instantly tell who was labeled and who was not yet. While walking up the stairs to get to my class I saw the school called Liberty White where I've heard is terrible but I think it's very nice and everyone knows everyone.

I went to go find the main office to go and get my schedule so I know what my classes are since I wasn't here for orientation I have to get it. Once I finally found it, I went in and saw a blonde boy with green eyes, he smiled at me and stood up then came up to me and asked "Hey are you Adrianna Garcia?" He was really cute but not so much of my type. "Yes I am and you are?" I asked him then he said, "I'm Kendall Schmidt and I'm going to be your student mentor for the day just to show you around so let's get going shall we?" he held his hand out for me to take so he could show me where all my classes are he asked me questions but I just shrugged. Hopefully i'll make friends with him just maybe.

Hyl's POV:

"Great, first day of school." I thought to myself as I lazily got off my bed and into the bathroom to get ready for school. I wish my friends went to Liberty white with me but no they have to live in the Liberty Grey neighborhood, ugh I still don't get why they have to separate us since the schools are like right next to each other ugh but at least I live 15 mins away.

I went downstairs and grabbed some food, then got my skateboard from the garage and started skating to school. As I rounded the corner to where my school was I saw a new girl who I've never seen before walk out of her house with her mom and drive off to her school, hmm she looked like she goes to Liberty Grey now I thought myself. Then all of a sudden Kendall and Carlos jumped out of nowhere and scared the hell out of me while Mikey grabbed me from behind scaring me to death again. They were all laughing cause of how scared I was, "Alright Alright, you guys got me and I hate you all for that" they just continued to laugh and I said, "You guys are mean!" "No we're not sweetheart you do that to all three of all the time" Kendall said, "Yea well that's because you guy6s just make me so mad that have to get revenge on you guys." I told them they all stuck their tongues out at me, then Mikey kissed me and I heard a chorus of ewe's, "oh you shut" Then we got to the Liberties said our good-byes and I ran to my class to make sure I wasn't late.

Narrator's POV:

It was now lunch time, and both schools have lunch at the same time. So all the kids came running out to the lunch tables and went to their destined tables.

"Hey guys!" Kendall said cheerfully to the others at their table. "Heyyy" they all said at once. "So Hyls, any new kids hitting on you yet Carlos joked. 'Shuddup Pena, and no but they are these new kids who are like nerds, their names are James and Logan, they're both in my AP Lit. Class." Hyls said as Kendall came back with a girl. "Who's this?" Carlos asked, "This is Adrianna Garcia, she will be joining us at lunch for awhile till she makes some friends." Kendall said "Well she's more than welcome to sit here with us for the whole year, if she wants" Carlos said, then Kendall said while sitting down, "Well this is Carlos" he pointed to the one on the left of him "That's Halston but we call her Hyls she doesn't talk very much to people excepts for us, no offence and that's Mikey who just sat down next to her." Then he whispered into Adrianna's ear, 'I suggest you stay away from him, he's a whole lot of trouble especially when he's around Hyls, cause he gets overprotective of her and does that" he looked at the couple kissing until Carlos threw a piece of bread at them, "Pena! I'll give you five seconds to run, 1….2… 3…." He started counting then he ran after him and started to playfully fight with him.

**A/N: okay there we go everybody will hopefully get a part in this haha its just because of the hurricane everything is like Omg right now but yea so everybody else on the East Coast stay safe like I will be doing for a couple days haha**


	4. Meeting Roxanne

**A/N: Here is the third chapter let's just say I'm feeling a little under the weather so ya know this may be bad but I'm still going to give it a go. **

**Meeting Roxanne **

**Roxanne's POV: **

It's great to be a new state, which would be here in lovely L.A. Yes I'll probably be moving again sometime but hopefully we can stay here until I'm at least a junior in high school. I've already met my neighbors and one of them said that they have a daughter my age which is 16. I can't wait to meet and make some new friends, but the girl's mother did say that she's had a hard life so she doesn't really talk to anyone she doesn't know yet. As soon as I'm done unpacking, I tell my parents that im going to go outside to see if I can meet my neighbor and they were okay with it. Once outside I see all of the kids from the liberties running home, I can't wait until I'm enrolled into one the schools.

15 minutes later, I hear laughing from across the street, and I saw about four teens just standing at someone's house trying to make the other feel better from what looks like was crying by making her laugh. As soon as the other two left I went over to the two that were remaining to say hi.

"Hi, I'm Roxanne and I'm new to this neighborhood, and I live right across the street." I said to the two teens that were sitting on the porch, the blonde one looked up at me and said "Hey I'm Kendall, and this here is Halston be I call her Hyls, and it's nice to meet you." We shook hands, and they offered me to sit, so I sat down next to Kendall and we just talked all the way up until I had to go home. Even though Hyls didn't talk to me that much, hopefully we'll go to the same school together and get to know each other more.

*Next week*

Today is my first day at Liberty white, and I'm dead nervous. Even though I found out Hyls goes there I'm still dead nervous. Once I get there I look around for the main office and find it rather quickly, so I walk in and saw a sign that says new student schedule pick-ups here, I went into the room and looked through the pile of folders of who the new students were and found mine. I had Science first period, Literature second, Math third, then lunch, Orchestra fourth, Health fifth, and then World Studies sixth which is my last class. Wow this year should be fun.

**A/N: Okay so this is practically not my best but im just not feeling good like I said and yea and so is my other writer she's not good at all so yea but anyways hope ya liked it and hopefully I'll update a better one tomorrow xoxo, Regina **


	5. That Time

**A/N: Okay so I'm bored so I just decided to type this up I think it's pretty good but ya know haha so anyways onto this chapter. Btw, this is before they met Roxanne so this is pretty much what happened before. **

Hyls POV: 

Ugh another day of school err... it's been a week since school has started and I think that James guy is already hitting on me ugh and I'm sick of school already. Plus James and the other new kid are like so annoying like during class they'll raise their hands and know the answer immediately gosh I hate nerds so much, well I'm a nerd but still it's their type of nerdiness I don't like. While I got out of my thoughts, I saw it was getting late and my school starts before Liberty Grey, so I grabbed my backpack, ran down the stairs, grabbed something to eat, and then headed out to catch up with the others.

As I rounded the corner I saw the guys and surprisingly Adrianna, but then again Kendall still mentors her around the school till she doesn't get lost or mistaken other classes like I did when I was new to Liberty White and when I first laid eyes on Mikey. So I thought I would pull a little prank on them to get my revenge on them like our everyday routine, so I decided to jump on Kendall's back, he yelped, and everyone jumped and burst out into laughter at Kendall's expression.

"Haha I got you" I whispered into Kendall's ear which made him shudder, "Oh and I'm sorry for scaring you guys, I only meant to scare Kendall… whoops." Then Adrianna said "It's okay and hey I finally heard your voice" then I said, "Yea well you seem nice and just thought you would like to hear my voice but you aren't going to here it all the time" and she just nodded in understanding. "I'll get you back Kaiden, and I'll get you back good like I always do" Kendall said into my ear without me noticing which caused me to jump off his back, "I hate you so much right now" I said to him then he said "Mhmm I bet you don't" He then took his hand in mine like usual and we all just continued to walk to school but I knew something felt weird, like someone was watching us.

15 minutes later we got to school and I was late once again, I hugged the guys and Adrianna, and walked to my Ap. Literature class Yay. When I got in to my class, I silently snuck in but the heard me and said, " why so late hmm?" I just started at her nervousness creeping in my system, "I ...um... well I was walking with some friends from Liberty Grey and we kind of got caught up in conversation thus making me late here.", she just nodded then said, "Well since you're my fave student I'll let you off the hook like I did last year but this time it's only once, and oh we have assigned seats so you'll be sitting in between Logan and James." I nodded, and thought "Great just what I needed to start my day"

**Narrator's POV: **

The day went a little bit longer than expected for all of them, Hyls started talking to Adrianna and getting use to her like the guys were already. Soon everyone was out of school, and Kendall, Carlos, and Adrianna all found Hyls crying in front of the school.

"Hey Hyls, what's wrong baby girl?" Kendall asked in his loving brother voice. "He-he b-broke u-up w-with me Ken-Kendall" Hyls said trying to hold back her tears. Kendall was blazing mad, so was Carlos cause they both know that if he broke up with Hyls he would tell everyone about her past cause they knew he was trouble just couldn't tell Hyls. They knew that Mikey and Hyls were a couple since they were 13 and that if he broke her heart and told everyone about her past he would get it big time.

"Alright Hyls, c'mon let's get you home, we'll deal with him at practice later. "Kendall said and picked up Hyls bridal style while pecking her on the lips like he always did, well in a brother way nothing more but he did have some major feelings for her. "A-alright, ju-just please don't hurt h-him to badly alright? Cause then I'll feel bad." Hyls said, and the boys just said and nodded knowing that she was too sweet even if she did have a broken heart she wouldn't want someone to get badly hurt. "Alright let's go home" Carlos said and they were off to Hyls' house.

**A/N: There you go the other writers are sick so I had to write this for them so hope ya'll liked byezies. –Hiley **


	6. No named Title cause i could care less

**A/N: Haiii guys!1 okay so this part is where we see a little bit of Hyls' background, and then we'll meet Harley and Hyls might just befriend someone very close to her next chapter. So yea enjoy let's hope I can fit all of Hyls' background into this chapter unless I lose my train of thought haha see ya at the end xo! **

Hyls POV: 

Omg I still can't believe he would do this to me. I practically met Mikey when I was 12 going on 13 at Liberty White and I told him everything about my past. Ugh... Well that's why I have my boys right? They keep me company and even though they know someone hurt me they'll hurt them. This is just like what happened with my mom and dad when I was 5, I will always remember that day my dad came home and my mom accusing him that he cheated because he came home all trashy and drunk as hell, then they got divorced 2 days later. Plus, when my friend Kendall experienced it too.

_*Flashback* _

"_Mommy, why are you so worried about daddy?" my 5 year old self asked my mom. _

"_Sweetie, because you're daddy hasn't been answering any of my calls and he didn't come home last night." My mom tried explaining to me. _

"_But…. But next week is my birthday and *gasps* what if daddy was kidnapped or or got into a car accident or or died like somebody shot him." I said just blurting out all of these things that would come to mind. _

_My mom giggled and said "I highly doubt any of those are true, if they are then we would've got a call, now how about you go on over to Kendall's and get him since he wants to come over and play." _

"_Alright mommy" I said as I ran out the door and over to Kendall's, _

_15 mins later… _

_Kendall and I were walking down the street when I saw my dad walk in, I ran to the porch and hugged him then we all went inside and Kendall and I ran to the kitchen where food was until we heard yelling. _

"_I know you cheated on me Daniel! You just couldn't have out all night drinking and not coming home for a reason! My mom yelled, as I sat by the kitchen door watching with Kendall what was going on. _

"_Sam, I swear I wasn't cheating on you, I was just out with some friends and I fell asleep at their place, I swear I'm telling the truth!" My dad yelled back I had no idea what going on so I just put my head on Kendall's chest and he put an arm around me, _

'_Yea sure you were Daniel! Just... Just get out I NEVER want to see you again" My mom yelled I was on the verge of tears. _

"_What about our daughter, just think about her, how her life would be without her dad, just think about that Sam." At this point I burst out into tears while Kendall held me close since he was only a year older than me. _

"_I love her as much as I ever will to you, she's my baby girl and she'll be anything she will be when she grows up." My mom yelled back _

"_Fine, whatever, I'll just leave since obliviously I don't care about what you think, Bye Sam." My dad said and went out the door and drove away at this point even though I didn't know what was going on and I hated when my parents fought I was just crying like crazy while Kendall was trying to calm me. _

_*2 days later* _

_We got the divorce papers, and my mom was crying over it even though she know it was time she still had custody of me and that's all that really mattered to her right now. _

"_Mommy, what's that?" I said as I sat next to her. 'Is daddy, coming home today? I miss him and I hope that fight didn't lose daddy." I looked up at my mom with tears in my eyes while she was crying too. _

"_Sweetheart, you're daddy isn't going to be around anymore for a very long time, and I'll tell you why as you get older, I just want you to know that I love you so much and I never want to leave you ever." My mom said _

_I just looked at her and said "Alright mommy, I tired I'm going to go to bed see ya tomorrow." I gave her a, kiss on the cheek and went to bed. _

_*End Flashback" _

I sat on my bed crying, until I heard my door being open and in came Kendall holding a rose and all dressed up.

"Hey, you okay baby girl?" he asked and I looked up at him shaking my head no and flopped back on my pillow crying. The flashback kept coming to me even though I was 5 it just kept coming and this whole thing with me and Mikey was the same.

"Aww baby girl, it's okay, shh, everything will be fine, maybe you'll move on and find someone else." I just stared up at him. 'Yea I know, but that's the thing Kendall, I don't think I can forget cause it was just like when I was 5, I don't know how much I can take anymore, I wish I was never born." He came and laid next to me pulling me in for a hug, I loved this we always did this when we were younger.

"Baby girl…. Baby girl look at me," he put his hand under my chin and made me look at him," look you're special to me in every way, I'm glad that we're best friends, and I know Carlos loves you, my and his brothers love you, your mom loves you, hell even you new friends love you even though you don't really talk to them but still, they all love you, just let me say this and this only once, Hyls I love you with all my heart and always have, I've been through it all with you and I don't think I can make it any longer without doing this."

He started leaning in closer to me, which looked like he was about to kiss me, I gladly took that opportunity to lean in also until our lips touched slightly and I pulled back and fell back on the bed while he sighed, I'm not ready for this yet. Then he laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around my sides and we both fell asleep.

**A/N: Okay so here is another chapter tomorrow it'll be all about the other characters pov and yea I just had the urge to upload this so yea anyways hope everyone is having a good Friday, Peace, Love, and Laugh XO Hiley. **


	7. Meeting Harley and More

**A/N: Heyy guys! Alright so I know it's been awhile but ya know I was sick and now Hiley's sick haha and just to let you know…. No we are not sisters we're just best friends that hang out everyday because we have no life. Anyways enjoy this chapter. **

**Roxanne's POV: **

Another day at school, can it just be break already god. All in all I am loving my school this year though I have some pretty good friends like Kendall and Carlos and I think Hyls, but you know, she doesn't really talk much so, but I have heard her voice a couple times when she talks to me since we have Math and Health together.

"Hey Roxanne! Come here for a second!" I heard Hyls call out for me, I wonder what she wants, I'm pretty sure it's nothing but it could be about homework or something. As I walked over there, I saw she was in a group of friends.

"Hey? Whatcha want?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to know if you would like to walk to math with me, since it's starting pretty soon." Hyls said kind of getting nervous I nodded my head and we walked in complete and utterly silence. Once we got to the class room, I could tell why she was getting nervous, I could see the way see tensed up because Mikey was in that class.

I know his name because some of her friends that I started talking to told me about him and to watch Hyls if she ever comes across him. I felt a tug on my arm and Hyls was pulling me to the back of the room to the table where a lonely nerd was sitting.

"Don't make any contact with him, because if you do I swear I won't ever talk to you." Hyl's said in a harsh tone jeez what's her problem… o'well I'll find out soon enough.

**Adrianna's POV: **

Oh Mah Gawd! I don't wanna go to school today. Liberty Grey is just wayy too much for me. I love it but it's just how much homework they give out, it's just like oh my gosh. I wish I went to Liberty white where they barely get any homework I mean they do just not as much as us, well then again the school's are rivalries even though they're right next to each other so yeah.

Good thing it's the end of the day, either wise I would've killed myself right then and there in study hall gah. As I was walking out of the school to meet up with the guys and Hyls, I saw two really cute boys talking outside of Liberty White. The one that I kept staring at was the one with light brown hair that was curved upwards, and from where I can see has hazel eyes, man was he cute. As I was looking at them, I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Oh hey Hyls, what's up?" I asked her… we have been growing closer to each other since I've met her and sit with her at lunch so it's really good to hear her voice but not all the time.

"Haha hey, whatcha look at, Adrian?" Hyls said using my nickname, I just shook my head and said,

"See those two guys over there?" She nodded her head, "Well the one with the light brown hair and what looks like hazel eyes is really _really_ cute." She just laughed and said,

'Well I'll tell you one thing; they are both jerks because I sit by them in AP Lit. and they mess with me all the time, like two nerds plus one nerd which is me do not go together I'll tell you that now." I just laughed and said,

'Well jerks or not, I still think the really tall one is cute." She just shook her head and mumbling whatever you say my dear. Then we heard the boys running up behind us and Kendall grabbed Hyls by the waist and spun her around, wow they must really be close but then again she was telling me he is like her brother she has never had.

**Harley's POV: **

Ah, first day of school, even though I'm pretty sure the break for both schools will be out in like a day but at least I get to go today and get use to the school hopefully. As I got dressed, I heard my dad and mom yelling at each other over who's taking me to school oh parents, if only you knew how stupid you are for arguing about this when I can just walk to school.

Once I was finished I went downstairs, and got something to eat and said to my parents before they could say anything else,

'You know the school isn't too far always right? So I could just walk there." Of course they just nodded their heads, but I love them too much to hate them like some people that I know back at my old school, oh how I hated that school so much, but I do miss my friends though.

As I was walking to my school, I saw five teens that looked like they were sophomores too and going to the liberties, messing around like little kids, but hey they're friends so why not live the life the way you want it during the teen years. But the blonde boy and the brunette girl would look really cute as a couple though, but that's just my opinion.

*Later that day*

Ahh lunch time, my favorite time of day, even though I'll probably won't sit with anyone but you know, as I was about to sit down, the students of liberty white came out and went to their destined table, and I saw those kids I saw earlier again. As I was eating I felt a light tap on my shoulder,

"Uhm, Hi I was sent over here because my doofus of a brother told me to come over here to ask you if you wanted to sit with us, so would you like to sit with us?" I was just shocked at how fast that was, I never get recognized until the week after my first day of school.

"Uh yea sure I'd love too." She did the little follow me sign and io got to sit at their table and talk to them and meet them, but this one girl named Hyls doesn't talk very much though and I don't know why but that's none of my business till I actually get to know her.

**A/N: There we go! So yep we got to meet Harley and all of the other OC's POV's so yeah, that's all I have to pretty much say haha so byezies for now. Xoxo, Regina **


	8. James and Logan POV

**A/N: Heyy guys, okay so here is the next chapter of this story, I've been busy so this will be the only update hopefully until Saturday or Sunday or maybe even tomorrow I don't know yet but yea and anyways enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush! Or the movie Sky fall. **

**James POV: **

Ah last day of school till break. I love this because that way I don't have to see that Logan kid who gets on my nerves in AP Lit. even though there's a girl in between us but still she probably thinks we're both annoying. As I was getting ready I got a text from my good friend from Liberty Grey Kendall,

_K- Hey James! What's up?! _

_J- Not much getting ready for school, are you walking with your sister today? _

_K- Nope, she's walking with her friends she just wants to talk to them about girl things. Why? _

_J- Just wondering if you wanted to walk with me. _

_K- Sure give me about 5 minutes and I'll be there. _

_J- Okay thanks. _

Yes, I am friends with Kendall, and hopefully his Sister/Best Friend doesn't find out or else we're both in trouble, but he does have to tell her someday though since they're so close and always tell each other everything.

As soon as I was done getting ready for school I heard a knock on my door and surely enough it was Kendall,

"Hey, you ready to go?" He asked I nodded my head and locked up the house, and we started to walk to school the other because of the girls.

"So Kendall, when are you going to tell Hyls about us being friends?" I asked,

"Oh she's smart, she'll figure it out when I tell her about this weekend." Kendall said, I just shook my head,

"You haven't even told her yet?! What kind of friend are you?!" I said jokingly and just joked around till we got to our schools and said good-bye to each other.

I got to first period and saw Hyls and Logan talking to each other, which made me mad, because it looked like he was flirting with her, didn't she like just get out of a relationship. Anyways, I just put on a fake smile and sat down next to her, and they were both quiet, wow... that's weird.

It's been 5 minutes into class, and Logan kept looking at her and making her laugh, hopefully she knows how much Kendall really l-o-v-e-s her. I started to tear a piece of paper and write a not to her,

_J- Hey sweets how are you? _

_H- Hi? What do you want? _

Haha she thought that I wanted to tell her something important but I should really tell her not to trust him.

_J- Oh you know, just to tell you NOT to trust him. _

Then I passed it back over to her and she gave me this weird look like "What the Hell?"

_H- Very funny James, just leave me alone and let me do whatever I want, I can trust him if I want. _

Then I just stopped, cause she was right what was I doing to tell her not to trust him but you know, I got to do what's best for her and her brother. 

The rest of the day went pretty well, only 2 more periods then we're out.

**Logan's POV: **

Today was the last day of school before break and I was looking forward to the end of the day too, because Hyls and I are going to go to the movies with Carlos this should be fun. But then again Carlos said she tells Kendall everything so let's hope I have this one chance of becoming her friend and not losing her cause she seems like she would be an amazing friend.

As I walked out of the house I heard Carlos yelling my name,

"Logan! Wait for MEEE!" I just had to laugh at that as he ran to me,

"Hey bud, need a walking buddy, because the girl's are just walking by themselves?" I asked and he said,

"How'd you know?" he said, I just laughed and said,

"I saw them walk past haha, c'mon let's get to school.", Then we continued to walk to school goofing around.

As soon as we got to the liberties we said good-bye to each other and I ran straight to AP Lit, to talk with Hyls about today. Once I got in the room Hyls and I were the only ones in there since it was like 8:00, when school starts at 8:15. She heard me come in and she smiled at me and waved hi.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss annoyed with me Hyls." I joked she just laughed and gave me hug and whispered,

"Hi to you too Logan," that sent shudders down my spine wow Carlos was really right then she let go and sat down and continued talking, "So what movie are we going to see after school today?" I laughed at her excitement and said,

"You'll have to wait and see my dear." When I said that I saw her blush. Then it went away when we saw James come in and sit next to her, well this shall be fun, like always since he has to sit with us as assigned seats ugh.

After ten minutes in I look at her and give her a flirty smile even though she broke up with her boyfriend, doesn't mean I can still playfully flirt with her, and she can do it back, she just giggled and blushed she was soo cute but Carlos said she had a crush on her best friend so I can't really take her mind off of him.

The after another five minutes, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hyls, passing a not back and forth, and she did not look happy at all when they stopped so I poked her shoulder and said,

"Hey, you okay?" she just nodded and wrote away on whatever was on the bored wow I wonder what they were talking about.

*5 hours later*

It was the end of the school day, and I was waiting for Hyls and Carlos to come out of the schools since I was the first one out. A few minutes later I heard screaming and fighting and it sure did sound like Hyls and I think her brother/best friend Kendall.

"Yeah well I don't care about what you say Kendall! Just leave me alone!" I saw Hyls and Kendall on the side of the school, Kendall was holding her arms and Hyls was trying to push him away.

"Why are you hanging out with Carlos then huh? I love Carlos as a friend and you know that! We were supposed to hang out today but noo you have other plans!"

I was about to go over there and stop them, until I saw Carlos and Roxanne trying to break them up, It took awhile but they broke them apart. Then Hyls saw me when Kendall walked away, and ran to me, and I held my arms out so she had a shoulder to cry on and she took that opportunity too.

"C'mon guys, let's just go to the theatre." Carlos said and off we went in Carlos' car.

As soon as we got there, Hyls ran into the theatre to get the tickets to Sky Fall and Carlos and I just laughed. Once we got our tickets and went in, Hyls was in the middle of us with me on her right and Carlos on her left.

In the middle of the movie, I decided to put my arm around her shoulder because she looked freezing, and she cuddled right into my side to try and get warm. When she looked up at one part in the movie cause it was wayy to action filled for her, I found myself started to lean but then stopped to look over at Carlos who was wayy to into the movie to even notice and I saw her pout a little. Did she really like me back? Anyways, she was still looking at me and I found myself again leaning in to try and kiss, she also tried to lean in, we our lips were only centimeters away when she whispered/ said,

"Go on… just do it, I don't care about Kendall right now just... kiss me please?" I couldn't resist, so I leaned down a little more and have our lips touch and surprisingly she kissed me back.

Then we pulled apart, and just continued to watch the movie, but something didn't feel right, it felt like there were a ton of eyes just staring at us right now.

**A/N: Alright there we go, I decide to put a little twist on this so Kendall could be friends with one and Carlos with the other. So yeaa, I just had this idea since I practically had a dream about it soo yea. Hoped ya like. Byezies 3 Nit-Nat. **


	9. Kendall's and Carlos' POV

**A/N: Alright so here is the next chapter, so this is the shortest authors note ever but yeah Uhm see ya at the end enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN BIG TIME RUSH. **

**Kendall's POV:**

I was so happy that school was out and it was break. After school I got together with Carlos and Hyls since I was going to tell them that we could only hang out for a bit, until Carlos said,

"Um yeah, sorry Kendall but we're going to see a movie with my friend so we have to go." He said, I was just like oh okay, but then I saw Hyls giving me the sorry look. So I said,

"Hyls, can I talk to you really quick?" She nodded her head and we went to the side of the school.

"Okay what's up Kendall?" She asked sounding concerned,

"I just don't want you hanging out with him, you know I love him as a friend, plus you've known me since birth so ya know." She just gave me this look like why would you say that, then she said,

"Kendall, you know you're being a jerk right now, and yes I may not leave your side because we have to stick together, but I'm 16 and you know that I'm capable of doing things myself." She was right but I'm not going to let her say that.

"I'm not going to let YOU go Halston, whether you like it or not." I said getting really angry with her that I had to hold her wrists so she doesn't run away and get out of this.

"Don't_ ever_ call me Halston; you know I hate my real name! And I don't care about what you say Kendall! So just let go and leave me alone!" She said getting really mad and trying to get out of my grip, I've seen her mad before but not like this.

"No! Why are you hanging out with Carlos then huh?! WE were supposed to hang out today not you and Carlos!" I yelled and she looked like she was about to burst out crying, it's not my fault well it kind of is but we're supposed to be together.

After getting pulled apart by Carlos and Roxanne, I stormed off to James' house but not before I looked back and saw her crying and hugging the boy who is in her AP Lit class then they left. She doesn't even know what's coming at her.

Once I got to James's house, I knocked on the door and James immediately opened it, and then said

"You okay there? I saw you running as fast as you can to get here what's up?" He asked,

"Hyls and Carlos and that Logan guy are going to see a movie and I think Roxanne too but I'm not sure." He nodded then said,

"So you wanna go and spy on them huh? But we would have to take the others too." He said and I just nodded, then we went to go get the others and went to the movie theatre, where as just as we got there I saw Hyls run in, so I got out of the car with the others and saw that she and the other two are going to see sky fall, this should be fun considering Hyls doesn't like action movies.

During the middle of the movie, I saw Hyls shaking to death because it was pretty cold and she HATES being cold. Then I saw that Logan guy put his arm around her, and I poked all of the guys' shoulders and showed them what I was looking at, then soon enough we saw them kiss, and I was just like oh my gosh, I made Hyls not like me enough. So I just put my head in my hands and just sat there sad that I just saw that and my friends were all patting my back saying it was okay. But I know for one thing Logan knew he was being watched because he tensed up, afterwards.

**Carlos' POV: **

After school, I went to go meet up with Kendall and Hyls. I had o tell Kendall that Hyls and I were hanging out today otherwise he'll be upset cause they never leave each other's side, he's like her protector from everything since she's had a rough life.

After five minutes of telling Kendall that Hyls and I were hanging out he asked if he could talk to Hyls and she said sure. Sure enough I knew they were going to fight so I was getting ready to break them apart until Roxanne came and scared the crap out of,

"Hey Carlos, whatcha looking at." I nearly jumped up and I just turned around and gave her a glare.

'I'm waiting for Kendall and Hyls to fight cause we're hanging out today and he never lets her leave his side so yea but-" I got cut off by Hyls's screaming I ran to go and break them up with Roxanne right behind me.

Once we broke them apart Kendall stormed and Roxanne walked away, I saw Hyls run into Logan's arms crying, I know there is something going on between Hyls and Kendall but I don't know what.

"Dude what just happened?" Logan asked and plus me knowing Hyls won't talk for a while now.

"I'll tell you later, let's go get my car and head to the theatre." I said and they both nodded not saying a word.

Once we got to the theatre Hyls ran out of the car without saying a word to get the tickets to Sky Fall, I don't know why she wants to see it but as long as she's happy I'm happy. Once Logan and I got out of the car Logan walked a head and I thought I saw Kendall and his friends coming in but I didn't really see who it was.

In the middle of the movie, when it got to the action part, Hyls covered her eyes; I knew she would do this because she doesn't like action but whatever. Then I saw her shaking because it was cold and I was going to put my arm around her cause I'm like her brother but Logan got to her first and she hid her face in his shoulder.

Then out of nowhere, I saw Logan lean in to kiss her then stop since she was telling him something, then actually kissed her. I was so mad at him I could just punch him in the face, then they stopped and Hyls just snuggled into his arm trying to stay warm. Ugh whatever is going on between Hyls and Kendall needs to stop NOW. Hyls and Kendall are just too perfect for each other, I don't know what I would do if she and Kendall weren't together, I would mostly feel bad for Kendall cause he loved her ever since they were little. I hope they fix whatever they have going on or else Kendall's going to be heartbroken again.

**A/N: okay so there's the end of this chapter and I'm just going to clear something up… okay so  
Hyls is trying to get use to Roxanne and Adrianna still so she tries to at least talk to them but mostly she won't cause she gets scared at times from what might happen cause she's only had two friends which is Kendall and Carlos, Roxanne is also trying to make friends to and she does meet some people that want to be her friends like Hyls' friends, then the pairings will soon come in later but I do know that Roxanne will prob most likely be with Carlos, Hyls will be with Kendall, James will prob be with Adrianna and then Logan will prob be with Harley. Not all the girls have met Hyls yet Harley hasn't met her yet but will soon hopefully. S**

**So yeah but everything is still in the works so I don't know if that will be 100% accurate yet but yea anyways peace, Hiley. **


	10. No Title

**A/N: Here's yet another chapter I'm bored so yea haha enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time rush or anything else except for my OC **

**Hyls' POV: **

It's been 2 days in for vacation, and I haven't said a word to anyone not even Kendall and Carlos. It's been such a crazy past couple days, Kendall and I getting into a fight, Logan kissing me, it's just been crazy.

As I was laying on my couch since I'm home alone, I got a text from one of my best friends Aimee, well more like family member back in South Carolina, yes I have family in SC but I barely see them since I was born here in Cali.

_A-Heyy what's up lil cousin? How've you been? _

_H- Heyy Aimee, I'm doing absolutely nothing I wish you were here in California since we like never see each other, and I'm also doing good I just miss the connection Kendall and I had. But how's the fam over there?_

I told her that because not only is she my cousin but she is also my go to person for help and advice.

_A-Aww, we're all doing good over here, and I'm just watching my baby niece for awhile, but you wanna talk about it? _

_H- Aww, and I guess, it's just that, there's something up with him like he's being a total jerk and won't let me hang out with Carlos or anyone else and I mean it is break and ya know so know I'm not talking to him or anyone else I just…. I'm just a mess right now Aim I need you here, I'm like about to cry. _

_A-Aww, baby girl, don't cry, I'll assure you everything will be fine, but with Kendall no because I'm pretty sure with whatever is going through his brain right now, he just wants to protect you and keep you safe cause he doesn't want you to get hurt, or better yet get killed so I'd talk to him when/after you think about it, I'll talk to you later Love you bye! _

With that, I just decided not to text back, I know she's right but what if I don't want to confront him, what if I just avoid him yeaa that's what I'll do.

Five minutes later, I went outside to chillax on my porch for awhile to clear my head but that obviously was a bad idea because 1. It was raining and 2. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James were all outside playing football. I was like wait a minute wasn't James and Logan like not friends but I guess since they're playing together they could be acquaintances. As I was sitting on the swing more like laying something landed in my lap and it was a paper airplane, I looked around and the guys were all sitting on the porch talking not even looking at me, I just opened it and it said,

_Dear Hyls, _

_This may seem a little weird and I know you don't want to talk to me, but at least maybe consider coming over and hanging out with us. _

_Xoxo, Kendall. _

Of course it would be from Kendall; we always did this so he doesn't have to yell form two houses down that's why I call him classy Kendork. Then I wrote back:

_Dear Guys, _

_I would Love to come and hang out with you but Kendall may not speak to me because I know what he saw cause I'm smart and he better not deny it, so see you guys in a few. _

_Xoxo, Hyls _

Then I flew back over and the guys looked up at me and I nodded then went back in to change, then I walked out and headed over to where they were, and Kendall had his jaw dropped for what I had said,

"Close your mouth before you get flies in it Schmidt, hey guys." I gave them all hugs except for James cause he was looking disapprovingly at me and I just plain out hated him since the first day of school same with Logan but now I like Logan as a friend.

I went inside and the boys followed and I turned on the T.V., when I turned it on there's was this Gustavo guy, that was saying how he was in town and looking for someone new to become famous I was like yeah right. I went to go get a drink and when I came back James was going crazy,

"I wanna be famous, can we go Kendall… Kendall please?" James kept begging him over and over and now finally here we are in the car heading towards this stupid audition the boys just had to drag me.

First it was Logan, he didn't make it, then it was Carlos, he also didn't make it, then it was James, let's just say he got into a lil fight with Gustavo, then Kendall got in and started singing the Giant turd song, and I was impressed by how he did that, I've heard him sing before but not for his friend. Then security came and yea it wasn't pretty.

That's how my night pretty much went with James going crazy and him sobbing like a baby and Kendall telling me how he and James first became friends, which I got mad at him but soon I'll probably get over it.

**Kendall's POV:**

It's the 3rd day of break and the day after that stupid audition I had to take James too which I took the others too which Hyls wasn't happy about but ya know it was for her own good otherwise I would have to keep her with my brothers.

As I was working with putting the carts away, I saw a car that was all too Familiar Park, I stopped what I was doing and saw Hyls, Carlos and the other two come out.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked them as they walked towards me.

"Oh you know the usual, but Kendork you know, we have the number to the producer right here because he called and he said he wanted you to be his new singer." Hyls said, I just looked at her shocked like was this really happening.

'Really? Because I don't want to risk losing you guys, especially you Hyls, I don't want to risk that." I said,

"Oh c'mon Kendall, just call the guy and get the job, its fine really." James said sounding sad but happy for me at the same time.

'Will you guys be happy if I called?"

"Yes" they all said at the same time. I took Hyls phone and pressed call well this is it.

An hour later of waiting a big, black, limo came and parked and out came Gustavo,

"So Kendall, are you in for it?" He asked, I looked at my friends and they nodded,

"Yes, but you have to let these three come with me and make us a singing group." I said while I heard Hyls and Logan choke up their pop.

"WHAT?! GROUP?!" The three yelled, he just sighed and said,

"Whatever, you have a week until you start recording, so say good-bye to your friends while you're in school." He said and I just nodded, then he left.

"Dude, why'd you do that?" James said.

"Because this was your dream and I want it to come true so I'm doing this for you and you guys." We all cheered but then I realized someone was missing and it was Hyls.

**A/N: Okay so I may be just a little tired but I still did this cause I'm going to be busy tomorrow cause I'm going somewhere but I don't know where cause my parents won't tell me so yeah but anyways hope you liked and it yeah, xoxo Regina **


	11. Roxi, Adrianna, and Harley's POV

**A/N: Okay so this we'll be the last chapter that I will be able to update until Saturday since I have school tomorrow soo yea enjoy. **

**Roxanne's POV: **

Today was the day to go back to school, gosh I dreaded these days when vacations were over and we had to go back to school. I wonder what could be in store for us when we get to school hmm.

As I finished up getting ready, I went downstairs, got something to eat, and went out the door. Once outside I saw Hyls and Kendall fighting again, there has to be something going on in their sibling relationship because they are just now starting to fight, oh well like it's my business anyways. As I started walking, I heard someone running behind me so I turned around and Carlos was stopped and said,

"Hey wanna walk together to school? Those two are fighting over there and I really don't wanna walk with them." He said/asked, I just nodded and we walked in awkward silence until I spoke up,

"What are they fighting about anyways? If you don't mind me asking." I said and he just looked down and said,

"Well, we went to the audition a few days ago, and Kendall made it and the rest didn't but when he called the guy and Kendall said he wanted me, James and Logan to be with him as a group, things went a little downhill with everything." I just nodded then said,

"Well, maybe it would be best for Hyls if you guys did leave, I mean just let her take a break from everything, from you guys, I'm pretty sure her other friends would take care of her, I probably would but she would have to talk." He just laughed and shook his head,

"But that's the thing, if we go away Hyls won't be herself, she'll go into depression, and then you guys won't see her as much anymore, she'll mostly be in the hospital, we've experienced it before and now it's going to happen again but whatever happens, just make sure she doesn't do anything she'll regret." I just nodded and went into daydream form.

After five minutes of walking, we finally got to our schools, and we hugged each other bye and I went to first period, still thinking about this may be best for Hyls.

**Adrianna's POV: **

Today is going to be so boring, since it's the first day back from vacation, gosh, but the plus side is I get to see Hyls. I love Hyls as a friend so much, she is just too sweet, but I've noticed that when we hung out a little bit the other day, something was definitely up with her, but I just decided to ignore it.

Once I got outside, it was freezing, not that much, but it was pretty cold enough to be wearing a light jacket, I started walking towards Hyls's house to see if she wanted to walk with me so we could talk, but I stopped when I saw her and Kendall fighting, that's prob why she was acting different, because of her and Kendall fighting.

I just kept walking, and I walked past her house and I take it see saw me cause she stopped whatever her and Kendall were fighting about and started walking with me.

"Hey Hyls, what's wrong?" I asked, since I saw a tear roll down her cheek,

"It's nothing, I don't want to take about it right now, here I'm going to give you this and you can meet me there at lunch alright?" she gave me a piece of paper and it said to meet her at the side of the school building at lunch time, I wonder what she wants to talk about.

We continued walking in silence and I couldn't help but feel bad for Hyls since she was crying the whole way to school, once we got there we gave each other hugs and said good-bye to each other, then she ran off to first period since the bell rang for her school.

It was lunch time now, and I was searching frantically for Hyls, after ten minutes of searching I finally found a table by the side of the school and Hyls was there just sitting alone still crying,

"Hey, I came, now what did you wanna talk about?" I asked her concerned then she said,

"Okay so, the guys are going to be leaving in a week to become famous along with James and Logan, but I don't want them to leave because then I won't be myself and I just I don't know, I need help and all of my other family well the only family I have live in South Carolina which is wayy too far from here and yea." She said, I could tell she was about to have a breakdown,

" hey it's going to be okay alright, I'll be here to support you, and plus who knows maybe this would be the best for you, just to take a break from them you know, let them live their dream and you can live yours alright?" she just shook her head and said,

"I just can't cause then it'll be like what happened when I was five and I just…. I just can't let that happen, well with a different scenario but ya know, I really won't be the same without Kendall and Carlos by my side I won't be the same person you think you knew. I can try, but I'm going to show you what might happen." With that being said she rolled up her sleeves and I saw cuts and a whole bunch of them and I gasp, "Go ahead, you can touch them." I put my hand over her arm and started to rub her cuts a little bit.

"Oh My Gosh, Hyls you have to stop doing that, that's just unacceptable." I said and she just looked down and mumbled an "I know" and just continued to eat her food in silence with tears still flowing down her cheeks, I feel so bad for her now. But right now I wish her the best.

**Harley's POV: **

Today was the day where I had to wake up really early to get to school, because I had to go to band practice. I still don't know why they have it so early in the morning and after school, I mean why can't they like have it while school is still in session, but at least some cute boys come in to get their guitars early, but then they leave and go to where ever.

As I was getting the Snare drum out of the closet, I saw a blonde boy walk in, he looked cute, but he also seemed mad , he came into the closet that I was in so I hid behind the drum section until I fell and knock it over.

"Who's there?" The boy said, I recognized his voice but it sounded so sad and not cheery.

"It was me, Uhm yea." I said kind of nervous; he just looked at me, and said,

"You look familiar; do I know you from somewhere?" I just laughed and said,

"I'm in your world history class, I'm Harley, and I know who you are, you're that Hockey jock Kendall that everyone talks about." He just laughed, and said,

"Haha yes I am, and oh yeah you sit right behind me in class that's right, and that's what they may say about be but I'm not really a jock per say, I mean yes I have a whole bunch of friends but ya know." I just laughed and he walked out,

"Hey wait, I heard from a special someone that you can sing so can I hear, I may not know you but I would love to get to know you." He just smiled and nodded, then went to a stool and started singing "The A Team", I loved that song and he was really good,

Once he got done singing, I clapped and he smiled, "Thanks" I nodded and then started moving my snare drum out of the closet with his help.

"So who was that 'special someone' you were talking about?" he asked wondering who it was, then I said,

"I think it was your friend Hyls, who talked to me one day while she was here looking for you." He just looked up with a sad/mad look in his eyes and just nodded.

"Yo Schmidt, whatcha doing in here? You know this is band only right." My band-mate Collin said harshly to him and I could feel him tense up,

"I was just leaving," he says and before he gets to the door he whispers to me, "So ya around Harley." With that he walked out and I just sent a glare towards Collin's way and he smirked, then the bell rang and the day was getting started.

Soon it was Lunch time and went to the table where Kendall told me to go and I saw all the others and introduced myself, but I didn't see Kendall or the other girl Hyls here at the table I wonder.

"Hey guys, where are the other two?" I ask and they just shrug their shoulders but I know one of them has to know where they are, I just ignore it and continue to eat, wondering what the heck is going on right now, but I did hear that Kendall was leaving so that might be a cause to why to Kendall was sad/mad that I brought her up. But whatever happens I hope it's for the best of both of them.

**A/N: Okay there we go, this is my last day of being home so ya know but hopefully I'll update a little later tonight if I don't get to busy with homework so see ya later byes, Nit-Nat**


	12. Hyls and Kendall's POV

**A/N: Okay so here is another chapter in Hyls, Kendall's POV. Yes I'm going to finish up doing the POV's then I'm going to into Narrator form to some things up for you guys haha so enjoy! **

**Hyls POV: **

After school I ran home as fast as I could, top get away from everything and everyone, I didn't care if I heard my name being called after me and someone trying to catch me I couldn't care less, I just needed to get as far away as I can get from everyone, even my mom, I just need to get away,

As soon as I went up my steps to the porch someone pulled me back by wrapping their arms tightly around my waist and I immediately knew who it was… Kendall.

'Let go of me Kendall! I don't want to be bothered right now!" I yelled while I kicked and scratched at his arms.

'Nope, not until we talk about this, and what you might go through again!" He threw me down but it didn't hurt because he always did that, and straddled me so I wouldn't get up, while my cuts were showing and I heard everyone except for Carlos and Adrianna gasp.

"I don't wanna talk Kendall! What don't you understand… I just mmm I just can't do this anymore alright, losing you is like I don't know losing my potential, but since this may be for my own good, I'll take it, but just please let me go Kendork." He smirked at his nickname and let me go and I ran inside hiding for whatever may come.

A couple hours later, I smell my mom's home cooking, and I went downstairs, once downstairs I saw someone sitting on the couch, and I was like what the hell? I ran into the kitchen to see what my mom was making and said,

"Mom, why is there a random stranger sitting on the couch?" I asked, and she just turned and looked at me and smiled then said,

"Sweetheart, that strange man is my boss" My mom said and I was still confused,

"And? Why is he here?" I said, getting a little weirded out,

"Sweetheart, because he asked to come over, and I like him, and you know I haven't had anyone since you were six, now go back up to your room and get ready for dinner." I just looked at her like she was crazy then went upstairs and took a shower.

I found my favorite outfit ever which is a black tank top, a white cover-up, and red skinny jeans, I always loved this outfit because Kendall picked it out for me and I thought it was a really cute outfit so I got it.

Once I got downstairs, my mom and her boss were talking so I got my food and started walking out to the porch until my mom stopped me,

"Where exactly do you think you're going little miss?" she asked, and I looked up at her and said,

"Going to the porch since obviously that's the only place that doesn't aggravate me." She just looked at me shocked, and then looked at her boss and as I was walking out I heard her say "Sorry for her behavior she can be like that at times especially with boy problems." With that I walked out of the front door and sat on the steps eating my food in peace.

Once done, I went back inside, put my plate away, and went upstairs and found my little scratcher and made a little cut on my arm, which turned into about 3 cuts, until I stopped and just layed down .As soon as I was falling asleep, I heard a light tap on my window and I looked over and saw it was Kendall… great what did he want, I opened the window and then crawled back in bed.

"Hey sweets, what's up? How ya doing?" I laughed a little as he tickled me a little bit and said,

'Okay I guess, what do you want? Are you here to make me mad again?" I said tuning around and looking up at him,

"No but I wanted to say, I'm sorry for all the fights we've gotten into over break, I didn't mean for it to happen, and when I and the others leave I hope you don't go into depression again, cause you know we'll always come back well I'll always come back and see you." He said honestly by looking at me, the he started to rub his hand over my cuts a little bit until he hit the spots that I re-opened,

"Starting tomorrow." He nodded knowing that I would get in trouble again with him which means he wouldn't talk to me for a while if I didn't say that. He then just kissed my forehead and I snuggled right into his chest while he put his head on top of mine and I fell into a good deep sleep.

**Kendall's POV: **

After school ended, I walked out at the same time as Hyls, and once I called her name she started running along with James, Logan, and Carlos trying catch her along with Adrianna as the others came out too. The other two came over to me and said,

"Who what's up with Hyls, we like heard you call her name but then she just took off, what's up with her?" Roxi asked I just looked at her like as if she didn't know,

"She's just mad at me because I'm leaving in a week to become future famous and she's pretty pissed off about it." I simply told her before running off to try to get Hyls with the other two of course following behind.

Once I made it to Hyls's house, I hid behind a bush before she came, because I'm pretty much faster than her. Once she got here, and started climbing up the steps, so I grabbed her waist and she yelped and said,

'Kendall let me go! I don't wanna talk to you right now!" I knew that was a lie, so as she continued kicking and scratching I decided to throw her down like I always did on the ground and straddle her which she hated so much, but it was cute though.

"I don't wanna talk Kendall! What don't you understand…? I just I just can't do this anymore alright, losing you is like I don't know losing my potential, so leave me alone Kendork." When she said that, I smirked and got up and she ran into her house, wow I really did make her mad.

I just turned around and saw all the others staring at me like 'what the hell Kendall? Why'd you do that?" I just gave them a glare and they all went away, I sat on Hyls's porch for a while hoping she would come out and forgive me, but a couple minutes went by and I just left, just hoping she knows how sorry I am for leaving her it may hurt her, but this is probably the best.

I went home and stayed there for a couple hours just aching with pain for her to forgive me, this is what I wanted to do, is become famous, and she knew that. I guess I just gotta take what comes and keep on going.

"Hey bro, what's up? You look down." My second eldest brother Kevin asked,

"It's nothing Kevin; I'm just worried about Hyls, since she is kind of upset that I'm leaving her." I said then he sighed and said,

"You know Kendall, if you ever look closely at her eyes, you can tell what she's feeling, and I know right now, she feels like she's going to die without having you here, and she even told me one day when we went out cause her mom wouldn't take her to get some lunch, I asked her if she liked you like not as a friend but more than that and she said 'Yes I do more than anything' you have to clear things up with her or else she's not going to be here or with you any longer." I just sighed knowing that he's right because we almost lost her once and I don't want to lose her again.

I went out on the porch debating if I should go over there or not, after a couple minutes I went over there, and I was about to knock on her door, but I saw her mom and I think her boss on the couch sleep, I shivered at the thought of her getting a new dad, whoa that would be bad. But anyways, I walked over to the side of her house and climbed up the fire escape and knocked on her window.

After 20 minutes of waiting, she finally opened her window and let me in, she just crawled back in bed and I crawled in with her like old times.

'Hey how are ya? What's up?" I said to her she just turned to face me and she looked like she was about to burst.

"I'm okay, are you here to make me sad again?" She asked, I just looked at her like are you crazy, then gave her a little tickle.

"No but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all the fights that we've been getting into and you know when I leave with the others you know we'll come back well I'll come back but ya know." I said looking at her while running my hand up and down her arms like I always did to relax her, until I felt something sticky on her arm and I pulled my hand back and saw she re-opened her cuts and I gave a glare.

"Starting tomorrow." I just nodded, and she knew that she would say that because otherwise I wouldn't talk to her if she hadn't, but then she laid her head on my chest and I laid my head on top of her's and we both fell into a good deep sleep.

**A/N: Okay so I'll do the others tomorrow then I'll start doing the narrator's POV cause I have no more inspiration for this chapter so I just went with this and yea, so the others POV will be tomorrow and it'll prob be short cause I have a lot of homework that due on Thursday and yea so hope you liked and see ya on Thursday… or Friday, Xoxo Hiley. **


	13. The guys' third person POV

**A/N: Okay so this will be the start of doing third person POV. Just because I'm tired of doing people's POV but eventually I'll start doing that so yeaa enjoy! Oh and yes it'll be when the boys start to work for Gustavo and I'll switch back and forth between the guys and girls just putting that out. **

**A week later… **

*With the Boys*

The guys finally arrived at where they were staying which would be the famous Palm Woods. Once they got out of the car Carlos said,

'Whoa this place is huge! I can't believe we're going to be living here, can you guys believe it?" They all shook their heads and they walked in to check in.

'Hello, how may I help you?" the infamous Mr. Bitters said,

"Hi, we're here to check in, we're all under Roque, Gustavo." Kendall told the man,

"Ahh yes, Kendall and James you're in room 2J and Carlos and Logan you're in room 2K, Have a Palm Woods day." They nodded, grabbed their keys, grabbed their bags, and headed upstairs to their rooms.

"Wow I never thought that Logan and I would be roomies only Kendall and I." Carlos said since Kendall is his best bud,

'Yeah I know right, well at least that way we have company and we don't have to live alone or all four of us together, so I guess it's kind of nice to have a roomie." Kendall said which had all the boys' nod; once they got to their rooms they said good-bye and went in to unpack.

With Kendall and James 

Kendall and James's room was perfect for the two of them, they had a kitchen, a living room with a huge orange couch, painted walls, two bedrooms, one bathroom, and even a swirly side they thought this was paradise, and also windows.

"I can't believe this will be our room until we actually become famous." James said, going to sit down on the couch,

"Yeahh I know, then if Hyls ever comes to visit she could stay here for a lil while, and she could sleep in my room since obviously we don't have an extra room." Kendall said which resulted James to nod.

*Ring Ring*

"I think your phone is ringing Kendall!" James yelled out while Kendall was in his room unpacking,

"Will you answer it for me please!?" Kendall said and only nodded and went to go answer his phone.

_J- Hello? _

_H- Hi? Is Kendall there? _

_J- Uh he's unpacking right now Hyls, I'll tell him you called. _

_H- No! I need him like now, hurry before I do something regret if I don't talk to him! _

_J-Ugh fine whatever, hang on. _

"Kendall! Hyls is on the phone and she needs to really talk to you!" James yelled out and Kendall comes running it the living room and took the phone away from him.

_K- Hey baby girl what's up? _

_H- Uhm I have a little problem over here. _

_K- And what would that be my dear? _

_H- Uhm my mom having a boyfriend and him maybe proposing to her soon cause he asked me today if it was alright and I said no and ran out the door crying, so I'm like at your house right now. _

_K- WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR MOM HAVING A BOYFRIEND? _

_H- Whoa calm down Kendall, and I mean she's dating her boss from where she works and Omg I don't want a new dad Kendall, and I know it's only been one day but I want you here right next to me. _

_K- Okay and it'll be okay alright? I gotta go, I'll call you later once we're all settled and explore the place we're staying, just please tell me you're going to be okay and stay with my bros if you need help? _

_H- Alright will do Kenny, Talk to ya later bye. _

With that, they both hung up and Kendall ran straight to his room, upset and mad that there's a possibility of Hyls getting a new dad.

With Logan and Carlos 

Logan and Carlos's room was also perfect because they had a kitchen, a huge living room, a bathroom, three bedrooms, huge windows, a huge blue couch, and even a little waterfall on the wall; it was paradise also for those two.

"this is going to be totally awesome to be living here, we'll make new friends, have a new life, keep in touch with everyone back home, this is awesome." Carlos said cheerfully,

"Haha yeaa, it sure will be and plus if your crush Roxanne ever comes to visit she can either sleep in the guest room if you don't ask her out yet, or she can sleep in your room if you like." Logan said, and Carlos just nodded.

As they were getting settled in since they finished unpacking Carlos's phone started to ring, 'I'll be right back Loges" Carlos said and Logan just nodded,

_C-Hello? _

_R- Heyy Carlos how was the move? _

_C- It was fun, we're still getting settled, we all have different rooms but like right next to each other, I'm rooming with Logan so yea. _

_R- Haha that's awesome, so what are you guys doing today? _

_C- I don't know I think just relaxing, and exploring the place. How about you guys? _

_R- Well since I don't really hang out with the others, I'm just going to chillax and just probably take a nap, probably do homework since we have a bunch load of it. _

_C-Woow really? It's like we leave then you guys get a bunch load of homework. Woow _

_R- Yeaa I know, or maybe I'll see if Hyls wants to hang, since we don't really hang out maybe we could. _

_C- Yeaa that would be best for her since we left, well I got to go Logan is signaling the time for us to explore so talk to you later bye love. _

_R- Bye 'Los. _

With that, they both hung up and Carlos and Logan went out to explore with the others.

**A/N: Alright so there's the boys third person view tomorrow I'll do the girls' third pov or maybe later tonight if I have time so see ya, Xoxo Regina **


	14. The girls' POV

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chapter enjoy3! **

The Girls' POV

It was a sunny afternoon, and all the girls were relaxing in their houses except for one, who was already having the worst day of her life.

"I hate this day ugh, I bet Kendall and the others are having fun though, living out their dreams, I already miss my two goofballs." Hyls was thinking while she was on the couch reading, she got interrupted when her mom and boss came through the door and just smiled and said Hi to her.

Once her mom went into the kitchen, her boss said,

"So how's it going Hyls? " He asked not noticing tears going down her cheeks,

"I-its going okay I guess, just a crummy day in my crummy life gah." Hyls said trying her hardest to lighten up, until her mom's boss said,

"Awh I bet your life isn't that bad," Hyls nodded her head furiously (fast) and he continued," Anyways, I was wondering well considering about marrying your mother, would you be okay with that?" He asked, Hyls just sat there shocked, she didn't know whether to say no or yes or not.

"No! I don't want another dad, I love my life the way it is with just me and my mom, I loved my real dad even though I don't see him anymore, I don't want anyone to replace him ever!" She said softly so her mom didn't hear.

"Sweetheart, it may be best though, just think about it life with a new dad, wouldn't that be interesting hmm? Then you can go and hang out with all your friends day and night if you want." He said, and Hyls just stood up and ran out the door to the Schmidt's house and just burst and called Kendall.

After the call, Kevin and Kenneth took Hyls out to the mall,

"Alright Hyls, tell us what's wrong? The truth." Kenneth said,

"Well honestly I don't really know I was home alone then all of a sudden I was being asked if it was okay for my mom's boss to marry her, and then everything just blurred and now ugh I just don't know." They both gave her an apologetic smile and a reassuring hug that everything will be okay.

Once done at the mall, they drove back home, and Hyls ran out of the car and climbed up to her room and sprawled out on her little seating couch chair her dad bought her when she was five.

She was scrolling through her phone until, she got a text from Roxanne since Carlos secretly gave Roxanne her number and Hyls found out about it.

_R- Hey, whatcha up to today? _

_H- Not much why? _

_R- Just wondering because I wanted to know if you wanted to maybe sleep over at my house so we can get to know each other a little more. _

_H- I don't know with everything going on right now, I just don't know. _

_R- Oh c'mon we'll have the others one over too it'll just be a girls night please? _

_H- Ugh okay fine, but don't expect me to talk to you guys very much. _

_R- Of course, but I'll get you to talk since Kendall told me all about your weakness. _

_H-Dang it Kendall and his big mouth, I'll come over in about 15-20 minutes sound good? _

_R- Yep, see ya then. _

_H-Okay see ya. _

With that they just stopped and Roxanne texted all the others and soon they would be together.

*Later That Night*

"Alright Hyls, Truth or dare?" Harley said,

"Hmm truth." Hyls said which caused all the other to smile since they know what exactly Harley is going to ask.

'Is it true that you_ love_ Kendall as in more of a friend?" she said

'Honestly yes, I grew up with him and I love him more than anything." Hyls said honestly, while all the girls cooed in awe's.

"Alright, so let's play a secret, which is where we tell each other our deep, dark, secrets, and can't/won't tell anyone." Roxanne said/suggested.

Hyls just shook her head no, because no way would she tell the others what she's been through, her life has been a living hell.

'Oh c'mon Hyls, please? We won't tell anyone and plus we'll let you go first anyways." Harley said,

"Alright I guess, so I'll go first?" She asked and they all nodded their heads, "okay well when I was little I met Carlos, I already knew Kendall, since he lives two doors down, but anyways, I met Carlos when I was three, then when I was five I had Kendall come over to play with me, and instead everything went downhill, like my dad came home all drunk and then he cheated on my mom, then they got a divorce but my mom told me all about this when I was 7 or 8, then when I was 12 I went into depression and started cutting, then I forget what happened because I was like in a coma for being in a car accident when I was 13 and it lasted a year and I woke up on my 14th birthday, and now my boys left me, and my mom is getting remarried maybe and I just…" Hyls quit talking and started top burst out crying as all the memories from when she was young to now were flooding back into her head.

Even though she wasn't suppose to say those details about her life, she still did only because she knew that she couldn't really stop once she started talking about it, but she found her true passion and actually trusted these girls.

"Awwh Hyls, it'll be okay don't worry, you'll see them again." Harley said hugging her,

"It's not just that, that's why I don't talk as much, it's all my life it's falling into pieces, and I mean I do have my bros but I don't know." Hyls said as she just stayed there sobbing.

'Hey it's alright okay? My life has had its up and downs too and I'm pretty sure these girls too, it'll be alright. See listen, I have I have seven brothers, but the younger ones who are about to graduate stayed with my other brothers in New York, and they didn't even say good-bye and that's why I dyed my hair pick well not exactly only for a new look but I'm totally mad at them for it." Roxanne said,

"Wow that's really really weird, but it's cool that you have seven bro's I wish I had a biological sibling but noo my mom only wanted one, Uno, child to spoil gah." Hyls said and they all laughed and talked the whole night away until they fell asleep.

Only if you were quiet enough you could hear soft sniffles in the dark, from Hyls, who miss her brothers dearly.

**A/N: Okay there you guys goo, soon next chapter will be the switching part, so it'll start getting interesting, and I'm guessing probably about 10 chapters left maybe, cause I already have a plan for maybe a sequel but yea hope ya enjoyed, peace Regina**


	15. A New Chapter

**A/N: Okay here we go sorry for this being late… I'll tell you after this chapter so yea enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush because if I did I would be hanging out with Kendall right now. **

The Boy's POV: 

It's been a couple weeks since they've been there and it was a sunny day at the palm woods, and all the boys were at the pool relaxing.

"Ahh this is the life." James said lying back in his chair.

"You bet it is, I wonder how the girls are doing especially Harley." Logan said leaning back also.

"Well let's just hope they're all coping with this, even though the three just met us, but like I care about Hyls the most though." Kendall said sitting up.

"Yeah same, but you know she'll be just fine, she has the girls, and who knows maybe they'll become best of friends." Carlos said sitting up.

Then all of a sudden the guys saw three beautiful girls walking in slow motion with a fan blowing their hair back.

"Whoa, who are they?" James asked, now sitting up with the others, and then he jumped up and ran over there.

"Hello ladies, I'm James, James Maslow, and who might you three be." James said trying to flirt with them.

"You're not out type, so leave us alone, and by the way we're the Jennifer's." The curly haired Jennifer said. Then they all pushed him and made him fall into the pool.

"Back off." The Jennifer's said as they walked back the remaining three boys that were about to go and talk to them.

"That was rude!" yelled James to where the Jennifer's sat down,

"C'mon dude, let me help." Logan said holding out a hand only to swat it away,

"I don't need your help Henderson." Then he climbed out of the pool and ran back to his room.

"Wow that was totally un-"Logan was cut off by a slap.

"How could you?! With my Mom in the hospital and my huge fight with my best friend and my zit?!" Camille yelled in his face.

"Degrassi audition?" The two said,

"Yep, wish me luck." She said once last time slapping Logan and walking off.

"Now THAT was uncalled for." Said Logan,

'Oh well c'mon let's head up I gotta check on James." Kendall said and all of them nodded their heads and raced each other to their bedrooms.

'Well, see ya." Kendall said and the other nodded once again. Then they all just relaxed.

The Girls's POV: 

It was also a sunny afternoon, and the girls were all at Hyls house jumping on her trampoline.

"So you guys think we should call the guys?" Harley asked.

"Yea we should defiantly do that." Harley said.

They all stopped jumping on the trampoline, and sat down while Hyls got out her phone and dialed in James's number, since Kendall is friends with him.

_J-Hello _

_H- Hey, what's up? _

_J- Ugh Hyls, really Kendall? _

_H- Haha yep, so what's up? _

_J- You know I don't like you, but I'm not doing anything what about you? _

_H- Oh just chilling with Harley, Adrianna, and Roxanne, at my house. _

_J- Oh okay, and you called because? _

_A-H-hi James. _

_J- Hi? Is this Adrianna? _

_A-Y-Yes it is. _

_J- Whatcha want? _

_A-Just to talk, he_

_J- Whatcha wanna talk about? Oh wait I know would you like to go see a movie with me maybe when we come visit. _

_A-I don't know, I don't know you, I-I'll think about it. _

_J- haha aright sweets, talk to ya later. Alright Hyls, Kendall's sleeping so call his phone next time and not mine. _

_H- Okay whatever bye. _

Once they hung up Hyls said,

"Well that didn't go as great, as I expected."

"No duh Hyls, I can tell he hates you." Roxanne said laughing with the others.

"Well that's nice of you to say, c'mon let's go to your house Roxi." Hyls said letting out a chuckle.

The girls raced towards Roxanne's house, and went to the backyard, and sat on the chairs.

"So Adrianna, I know you're shy and all and I invited you to hang with us because we thought that you were really cool and spazzy." Harley said,

"Y-Yeah? Well I think y-you guys are awesome too." Adrianna said,

"Also that way you can at least warm up to us." Hyls said while the other two nodded.

Before anyone could say anything else, Hyls's phone went off, and she put it on speaker phone.

_H- Hello? _

_L- Hey, it's Logan. _

_H- Oh? Hey? How'd you get my number? _

_L- Carlos. _

_H- Of course he would but anyways how's life for you guys? _

_L- Its pretty good. _

_H-That's good. So I have a question._

_L-Shoot. _

_H- You know that Harley girl? _

_L-Yes, what about her. _

_H- She likes you. _

_L-Oh hey look at that gotta go bye. _

"Why'd you say that Hyls?!" Harley said.

"Because I know you like him by the way you look at him, when he was here and all that like while walking home from school when he was here." Hyls said back.

"Oh whatever." Harley said back making the three giggle.

"C'mon guys, it's time for a late lunch." Roxanne said.

They all went in and ate, and just relaxed and talked the whole day out and trying to get Adrianna to warm up to them.

**A/N: Okay there we go! Yes some parts may be confusing but I just write whatever my friends tell me to write for their parts of the story so yeaa. Anyways the only reason why I'm updating late is because im practically getting help cause I hardly ever eat I mean I do but some days I don't so yea that's why plus school so yea. But anyways until next time, xoxo Regina. **


	16. Another New Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush!**

The Boy's POV: 

"Alright Dogs, we're going to be recording Invisible today, so let's get you to the studio." Gustavo said as the boys walked into the office space.

"5… 6…. 7… 8…" Gustavo counted out as they started singing.

"Do you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder  
And your world just feels so small  
Put yourself on the line and time after time  
Keep feeling inside that they don't know you're alive  
Are you out of mind or just invisible

But I won't let you fall  
I'll see you, through them all  
And I just wanna let you know

Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
You'll be right there shining bright  
You're a star and sky's the limit  
And I'll be right by your side  
Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me  
Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible

Do you ever think of, what you're standing at the brink of  
Feel like giving up, but you just can't walk away  
And night after night, always trying to decide  
Are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd  
Do you take a chance of staying invisible

But I won't let you fall  
I'll see you, through them all  
And I just wanna let you know  
Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
You'll be right there shining bright  
You're a star and sky's the limit  
And I'll be right by your side  
Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me  
Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible

Gotta look far, I'll be where you are  
I wish you could see what I see  
So don't ask why, just look inside  
Baby it's all you need  
And I don't understand why you won't (you won't)  
Take my hand and go  
Cause you're so beautiful  
And every time that

Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
You'll be right there shining bright  
You're a star and sky's the limit  
And I'll be right by your side  
Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me  
Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible

Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
You'll be right there shining bright  
You're a star and sky's the limit  
And I'll be right by your side  
Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me  
Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible"

When they finished the song Gustavo and Griffin were talking about something.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Whispered Carlos, which made all the others nod.

'Well guess who just got a recording contract." Gustavo said as Griffin was walking out.

All the boys were shocked then started cheering,

"Yeah yeah, you guys will be coming to the studio early from now on and the next 3 months will be horrible." Gustavo said and Kendall said,

"We'll work on it."

Then they all just kept cheering.

The Girls's POV: 

It was a rainy day, and all the girls had to go to school, but one thing was the only problem Hyls, she wasn't having it. She missed the boys no matter how much she held in the tears she missed them.

"Hyls C'mon time to go! The Schmidt's are waiting for you!" Hyls's mom yelled.

Plus since it was a rainy day the girls didn't really wanna risk getting sick so they all have rides and Hyls was the least happy to be driven to school by the Schmidt's since they don't even go to school since they're homeschooled except for Kendall.

"Yeah Yeah I'm coming." Hyls said silently, she walked down the stairs with her head hung low, and walked out the front hoping that this day would go by fast.

Once they pulled up to the school, without letting her brothers say anything she ran out of the car and to her locker.

"Hey Hyls! Whatcha up to today? Don't you just love the rain?" Roxi said trying to talk to her friend.

"Hi, and no I don't like the rain it makes my hair all shriveled and wet and ugly, haha you're so weird. But you know coming to school hopefully would help me get my mind off of things though even though the guys aren't here I'll be good hopefully if I keep my mind off of them." Hyls said smiling.

"Yeaa you've been through a lot and I understand that but at least just relax and just don't think about them." Roxanne said.

'Of course I will, alright I gotta go, see ya later weirdo." Hyls said joking around in a friendly way.

"That's not very nice Hyls!" Roxanne called after her and went to her first period before she was late.

As soon as lunch time hit everyone ran out of their class rooms seeing as the rain lightened up, and Hyls has forgot about every single one of the boys since she acted like they were never born or she didn't even know them her day was going by fast.

"Hey look who's surviving her fist day without Kendall and Carlos." Harley teased as Hyls sat down.

'Yeah I know, all I have to do is like think that like I never even knew them, that's all so this day has been very successful for me." Hyls said smiling.

"Well it's nice to see you happy Hyls." Roxanne said.

"It's nice to be happy haha." Hyls said back laughing and they all just enjoyed their lunches and continued with the rest of the school day.

All's POV: 

Once the school day was done, the girls all left leaving poor Hyls walking home all alone. Once she got to her neighborhood she saw the girls and other people sitting on her porch so she began running and she couldn't believe it.

"LOS! KINDLE!" Hyls said as she recognized the shaggy blonde hair and the crazy hair of the other.

"HYLS!" yelled Kendall and Carlos at the same time running to her with open arms to give her a big hug, once they got to her she burst out crying with tears of joy.

"Omg I missed you guys so freaking much, it's been like what 3 weeks now." Hyls said leaning more into Kendall than Carlos.

"Yeah baby girl, we missed you too, c'mon we have a song that we want you to here." Carlos said and they lead the rest of the way to her house which was like five steps.

"Hey girls, James, Logan." Hyls said to all of them as they said Hi.

"Alright so Kendall wrote this song but it's meant for all of you girls, so here we go." James said.

"I don't know why you always get so insecure I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror and why won't you believe me when I say that to me you get more beautiful everyday when you're looking at the magazines and thinking that you'll never measure up your wrong  
cause you're my cover cover girl I think you're a superstar yeah you are why don't you know? yeah you're so pretty that it hurts it's what's underneath your skin the beauty that shines within you're the only one that rocks my world my cover girl oh my cover girl  
oh you walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day somehow you always see the dark side and everything's okay and you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape whoa oh but you know that I love you just the way you're made when you're looking at the magazines and thinking that you're just not good enough You're so wrong baby  
] cause you're my cover cover girl I think you're a superstar yeah you are why don't you know? yeah you're so pretty that it hurts it's what's underneath your skin the beauty that shines within you're the only one that rocks my world my cover girl  
You gotta heart of gold a perfect original wish you would stop being hard on yourself for a while and when I see that face I'd try a thousand ways I would do anything to make you smile  
cause you're my cover cover girl I think you're a superstar yeah you are why don't you know? Yeah you're so pretty that it hurts it's what's underneath your skin the beauty that shines within you're the only one that rocks my world my cover girl oh my cover girl oh my cover girl whoa my cover girl whoa oh My Cover girl"

With that Harley, Roxanne, and Adrianna were crying even though Adrianna was a shy one she was slowly getting use to the girls and the guys now. Hyls just stood there shocked at the song cause that song practically resembled her but she knew it was for the others too.

"That was so beautiful guys, I loved It." said Harley.

"Yeah same here that was beautiful." Roxanne said.

But Hyls kept quiet cause she knew that song was for them and her but she agreed to everything they said about it with a nod of her head.

"Okay so we have some news that we would like to tell you girls?" Kendall said looking a little upset.

'And we don't know how this will hold up with some people we know, so hopefully she'll take it okay and come visit us but- Kendall" Carlos said looking up trying not to see the look on Hyls's face right now.

"But we got signed and its gonna be awesome, but we can't really go anywhere for 3 months so yeah that's the bad news" Logan said and the girls all cheered of happiness.

'That's great guys! We will defiantly come and visit you guys one day maybe on Christmas break!" Hyls said happily smiling, as the others nodded with that statement.

"Awesome, alright let's go have a party and celebrate!" James said and off they went to celebrate. But deep down in all of them they were feeling a little bummed that they might actually not be able to see the guys while they're recording.

**A/N: Okay well this sucked in my opinion but ya know I'm just tired and I wrote this about like 2:30 am in the morning and I'm just now posting this haha so hope you guys liked and hopefully you'll get another chapter today if my older bro isn't selfish later so peace, Nit-Nat.**


	17. AN

**A/N: Alright guys, this sorry has to be put on hold for like 3-4 days cause I'm going into some pretty busy family stuff right now so hang in and happy holidays **** Oh and also I'm just taking a really long time to write these chapters because my bro is a stubborn idiot but we have a really good bond but still anyways until I update next time peace,Regina**


	18. The start of dating but not really

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

The guy's POV: 

"What do you think the girls are doing right now?" James asked Kendall,

"I don't know probably hanging out wanna call them and see if all of us can hang out with them" Kendall said with a small smile.

'Dud, you know Hyls lives like 3 houses down how about we just go over there." Logan suggested,

"I don't know, when Hyls doesn't get some alone time from everything and I bug her she always _always_ gets mad." Kendall said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Hyls's number.

_H- H-Hello? _

_K- Hey, what's up? You alright? You sound sad. _

_H- I-Its nothing Kendall, What are you doing? _

_K-Just hanging with the guys wondering if I… we can come over. _

_H- Uhm yeah sure come over in 15 mins yeah? Okay bye. _

With that she just hung up and all the boys were wondering what the hell was going on with Hyls right now.

The Girl's POV: 

It was a really nice day and the girls were out playing soccer and jumping on the trampoline.

"What do you guys the boys are doing right now?" Harley asked blushing a little bit as she mentioned the boys.

"Hmm I don't know, Logan and James are probably killing each other right now and you know Kendall and Carlos are probably trying to break them up." Hyls said laughing a bit.

"Oh c'mon Hyls I highly doubt any of that is happening." Roxanne said,

"You never knowww." Hyls said singing.

"Yo Kaiden! Come here for a sec!" Said Hyls's ex-boyfriends friend Colin, all the girls gave each other a 'what does he want look' since he's Kendall's friend and has seen him around. Then Hyls walked over with the girls watching what he would do.

Hyls's POV: 

Hyls walked over to where Colin and his posse were at.

"What do you want Colin?" Hyls said aggravated,

"I want you…. I want you to come with me and get back together with Mikey, or else you'll pay." Colin said with an evil smirk.

'I would never in my life get back with that jerk…EVER!" Hyls said back defensively and started to back away until Colin grabbed her by her shirt collar and threw her on the ground.

"You worthless little girl! I can't believe you, you break up with my friend who loved you like crazy and now you love someone else, and you're something alright." Colin said kicking her in her side.

"Colin please stop… you're going to make me sick and you know I have a week stomach whenever you do this." Hyls said as Colin bent down and looked her in her eyes,

"Well maybe you shouldn't have broke up with Mikey now hmm? Let's see how your precious Kendall likes to see you all hurt.' Colin said

"Stop! Please! I'll… I'll do anything just stop!" Hyls screamed as Colin punched her and kicked her.

The girls just all stood there watching her get beat up in shock until they snapped back into reality and helped Hyls. After 15 mins, of fighting they stopped and Colin and his posse ran away. As the girls helped Hyls up, she started to cry because she didn't want them to see her like this so she just got up and ran back to her house leaving the girls shocked once again.

All's POV: 

All the boys went over to Hyls's house to see what was up, once there Kendall threw a rock and Hyls's bedroom window and she opened the window so they could climb up and see what happened.

'Whoa Hyls, what the hell happened to you?" Carlos and Logan said and the same time,

"It It was Colin, he was walking in the neighborhood and and…" Hyls said, since she couldn't continue any longer with this.

"Don't worry Hyls, we'll get him."James said trying to calm her down,

"You don't know me James, and I don't even like you so bye." Hyls said and James just jumped out of the window (which by the way isn't that far of a jump.) and left the other three there.

"Why did you do that Hyls?!" Kendall said mad at how she sounded,

"Kendall, I just got beat I don't need you guys to help me with my problems any more alright? Just go leave me alone please?" Hyls said tired and mad that they weren't leaving her alone even though they just got there.

"Nu-uh, guys go. I'll be there in a minute." Kendall said still watching every move Hyls made.

"Alright take care of her, remember what happened the last time." Carlos said and out they went.

'Alright Hyls come here," Kendall said, "You know, this is going to have to end one day right?" He said as Hyls just walked over to where he was patting the spot on her favorite chair, and sat on his lap.

"Yeah I know, but you know I'm not that strong Kendork." Hyls said smirking since that was his favorite nickname ever to be called.

"Yeah true, but you're not all that week, since you played hockey with Carlos and I when we were little and now you play soccer and field hockey cause we made you play girls field hockey, you're strong Hyls just you're not all that strong yet." Kendall said kissing the top of her head that was now on Kendall's chest.

'Yeah I know, *yawns* I just I don't know, I just wish that I still had a boyfriend cause without him I'm a complete mess and yes I sound like a complete whore right now, I just want an happy ending with my life for once." Hyls said staring to drift off.

"I know I know, you can fall asleep now if you want I don't mind Hyls, I love you." Kendall said kissing her cheek as she snuggled in closer.

"Love you too Kendall, forever till I die, you're the best big brother ever." Hyls said lift her head up to slightly kiss him, and then falls into a deep comforting sleep.

With the three boys: 

"Ugh I can't believe Hyl's right now." James said upset that she yelled at him even though they aren't close or even friends he still considers her to be one.

"Just give her time James I'm pretty sure her and Kendall will work things out and yeah." Carlos said,

"Yeah but still, I just thou-"James said but getting caught off guard by the girls running by.

"Hey Girls! Slow the hell down before you kill someone!" Logan yelled playfully as all the girls stopped and just laughed like there's no tomorrow.

"Sorry Henderson, have a problem with that." Harley said in between laughs as the three jogged over to them.

"Haha very funny, now come on." Carlos said helping up Roxanne as the others helped the other two up.

"You guys are just ugh, but what were you doing?" James said trying to steady Adrianna but then she squirmed away from shyness and just ran off. "Okay that was weird." James said once again.

'Quiet Maslow and go get her." Logan said and off James went.

"So now what should we do?" Logan said as the four of them stood there awkwardly.

'Hmm we could go see a movie, if you're up for it." Harley and Roxanne said at the same time.

"Alright then, let's go see a movie, I'll text Hyls and Kendall and let them know loves." Carlos said in his fake British accent which Logan playfully punched him in the arm at.

They all nodded and just started walking towards the movie theatre since it was only 35-40 minutes away.

**A/N: Okay so I practically lied, now I'm going to put this story on hold until after Christmas is over and then I'll try to post on like Thursday or Friday depends, so now Peace. **


	19. Movie Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or Monster Inc. or the Hobbit. **

All's POV: 

Once Carlos, Logan, Harley, and Roxi all got to the movie theatre they decided to wait for Hyls and Kendall even though they're going to see a different movie they still are going as a group.

"Dude, where are they?" Logan asked Carlos.

"They'll be here, Kendall said just give them a few minutes cause they were spending some time together." Carlos said.

"Hey guys sorry we're late." Kendall said as him and Hyls walked up to them.

"Well it's about dang time you guys got here; anyways what movie are we going to see?" Logan said.

"Well how about us four go see Monsters Inc. and those two since they brought it up well Hyls because she was actually texting me can go see the Hobbit." Roxanne said.

They all just nodded and they all went inside and got their tickets and went their separate ways even though the two movies were next to each other.

"I still can't believe you guys are leaving in a couple weeks, I mean seriously, it's already Christmas break here, and gah I don't want you guys to leave." Harley said leaning her head on Logan's shoulder.

"I know, but you girls will be alright, just keep a close look out on Hyls, because if she skips a class you need to tell a teacher and fast, that's mainly why we came out here to tell you girls that and just to let Hyls see Kendork again." Carlos said making everyone laugh.

"Oh we will don't worry about that we sure will." Roxanne said also leaning her head on Carlos's shoulder.

Soon the movie started and they all just sat there quietly just trying to stay warm since it was freezing.

"Gosh is freezing in here why the heck is it so freezing in here/" Roxanne whispered shivering.

"I don't know but I like this." Carlos said which made Roxanne a little confused.

"What do you mean by your liking this?" Roxanne asked.

"I mean like this, like you snuggling closer to me since it's freezing ya know." Carlos said which made him curse under his breath by saying that.

"Awh well you know your adorable, and I like that about you Carlos, the first I met you, I fell in love with you." Roxanne said looking up at him since her head was on his shoulder.

"Awh well you're adorable too, and I thought the same thing when I met you." Carlos said looking down at Roxi.

Once they locked eyes, Carlos started to lean in, and Roxi was surprised at first but then started to lean in also, and as soon as their lips met they felt both felt sparks, once they pulled back to breathe they just went back to how it originally was, with Roxanne leaning her head an Carlos's shoulder and Carlos leaning his head on hers. **(By the way the same thing happened to Harley and Logan just thought to put that in there.) **

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is short but I had time to do this and I might do another one later so yeah but dunno yet anyways Happy New Year everyone and have a great day, XOXO Regina. **


	20. The short Beach Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush, or any of the other characters in here you might see as well; except for my OC.**

All's POV:

It was a beautiful day and the guys and girls decided to all head to Malibu Beach for a day before the guys went back to the studio.

"Hey Hyls wanna go surfing with me?" James asked her

"Hell yeah love to even though I don't like you but still love too. See ya guys in a bit." Hyls said and ran off in the direction James was off too.

Once James and Hyls were surfing in the ocean the girls and the others went to the rented out beach house to relax for a bit.

"So I am just wondering but if you girls want to, you guys can come to the studio tomorrow and visit." Kendall brought up

"I would love to. What about you girls?" Harley asked.

"Ohhhh yeahhh." They all said at once.

As soon as they said that Hyls and James came running into the beach house laughing to death.

"What did you guys do?!" Carlos said.

"Jeez Los just calm down we're just having some fun. If you're wondering why we're laughing it's because James was saying how cute I would be if I was a model and I just said yeah right I'm a singer not a model and yeah." Hyls said with a smile on her face still laughing.

"Oh so does this James you speak have a crush on my lil sis now hmmm?" Kendall said making James blush a little even though in all reality he LOVES Adrianna.

"Dude really you have to go there? We've known each other since 3-" James didn't finish because he got caught off short from Kendall.

"Don't say it or I kill you. Got it?" He whispered and James just nodded his head furiously fast.  
Soon again they all went down to the beach to just tan and relax. That is until a crazy fan ran up to Kendall.

"Oh My Gosh! You're Kendall Francis Schmidt! Oh My God!" The fan girl said.

"Yep that would be me. "Kendall said coolly and signed her phone cover that she handed him then ran off later to come back.

"Well that was weird." Kendall said making the others nod.

They all got situated and just talked about random things and making each other laugh.

"Hey guys!" They all heard three girls in unison say.

"Hey Jennifers, what brings you here?" James asked.

"Just to relax, so are those four you're girlfriends or what?" The sassy straight haired Jennifer asked.

"No, this is Halston but Carlos and I call her Hyls so do these guys, hum this is Roxi; this is Adrianna who is very shy right now, and this right here is Harley" Kendall said pointing out all the girls next to each of the boys.

"Well for those girls, they are really beautiful; and I hope one day each one of you guys can be together." The blonde haired Jennifer said trying to be nice and not jealous same with the other Jennifers.

"Why thank you, and wait a minute Jennifer, curly haired Jennifer why do you look so familiar?" Hyls asked.

"I don't you probably seen me on TV or something." The curly haired Jennifer said.

"Okay whatever." Hyls said under her breath.

"Well we better get going see ya guys later." The Jennifers said and walked away.

The rest of the day went really nicely and they all just enjoyed themselves.

**A/N: Here we go; this chapter was fun to right okay so tomorrow or later hopefully can upload another chapter so yeah but until next time xoxo, Regina**


	21. A Day in the Studio: Part One

**Disclaimer: Don't own btr or any of the other characters except for mine.**

All's POV:  
It was the day all the girls got to go to the studio and they were all getting ready at their houses to meet at Kendall's house.

Hyls's POV:  
As soon as Hyls woke up from a text from Kendall saying

_K- Wake up sleeping beauty, time for you to come to the studio._

She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once she was done, she went back in her room and changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a ruffled holey t shirt with a tank top under it, and put on some of her grey VANS. Then she went and did her hair, by making it into a bow tie ponytail (by the way that Hairstyle is pretty sweet). Then she headed downstairs and got some breakfast while she was eating her mom and soon to be step dad came down the stairs.

"Morning mom and mom's boss" Hyls said.

"Hey sweets, where are you going today?" Her mom asked.

"Just with some friends to Kendall's studio out in LA." Hyls said coolly.

"Okay that's fine just be back before dinner because I have some things you might wanna hear." Hyls's mom said.

"Okay but what if I wanna stay with Kindle since you know, we're kind of a thing now well he hasn't said the word yet but ya know." Hyls said as she was walking towards the door.

"Just listen to your mother, and be back by dinner or else your grounded missy." Her "dad" said

"Yeah whatever" Hyls said and out she went to meet the others.

Roxanne's POV:  
Roxanne was messing around in her room, until she got a text from Carlos saying to be at the Schmidt's house in 20 mins so they can leave. So she went and took a shower since there was a bathroom in her room which she loved then came out and threw on a pair of Skinny Jeans, a ruffled shirt, a beanie, and some converses. Once done she ran downstairs to get something to eat.

"Hey morning sweetheart, going out with some friends today?" Her mother asked

"Yep sure am mom" Roxi said as she was eating her chocolate chip pancakes. In the back of Roxi's mind she was thinking about how this may be her chance to become a model even though she's with the boys all day but still.

"So Roxanne, where exactly are you going?" Her mom asked.

"Oh you know out to LA like the city for a day to go to a studio with some friends. You know the ones that I've been hanging out with lately. Why you ask?" Roxi said suspiciously.

"Oh just curious, just making sure you aren't going out drinking that's all." Her mom said.

"Oh okay mom you stay in your dream land while I go out with friends see ya around dinner time." Roxi said. With that she ran out the door and over to the Schmidt's house.

Harley's POV:  
As she was getting ready for the day ahead of her, she was texting Logan about what they would be doing all day because this could also be her chance and living it big time by becoming a model like Roxi even though her one friend Hyls wants to be a singer maybe just maybe she can get her into modeling too since she would looks great as a model. As soon as she stopped texting Logan, she jumped in the shower. Once she was done she put on some shorts, a t shirt with a light jacket over it, and her VANS. Then she went and straightened her hair and put it up into a side ponytail.

Once she got downstairs, she made herself an egg omelet and just kept thinking to herself about ways of convincing the guys to help make her and her friends models.

Adrianna's POV:  
Today was the day where we all go to the studio. Even though me being shy is out of the question, but still I'm getting use to them so fast though but I'm still shy like I talk but not really and I really love James so this should be fun plus all the others got their kiss but I never got mine so let's hope for the best.

Once she was done getting dressed in her usual style which is shorts, a cut-off shirt with a tank, a light jacket, and her converses. She was out and about the door walking over to where everyone's was even though it was a block away but still. (A/n: sorry for making the last two short I didn't have any more ideas.)

All's POV:  
"Alright so ready to go girls?" Logan asked.

"Yes sir" all the girls said in unison.

"Alright then lets goooo!" Kendall said.

They all went into the limo and off they went to the studio. As they neared where the studio was, the girls were looking out the windows at awe at how beautiful LA in the city it is.

"Hey Hyls, could you get your guitar out for me and put your neck really fast?" Kendall asked removing his hand from hers.

"Uhm sure Kendal" Hyls said really unsure of everything he just said but she did it anyways.

"So Kendall, what's the point to this?" James asked.

"Oh you know, I just wanted you guys to hear her beautiful voice." Kendall said.

"But Kendall I already-" Kendall sent James a glare ,"Or we can listen to her voice" James said.

"Okay what is going on between you two? We all know it." Roxanne said while the others nodded.

"Well hum I think this would be a conversation only Hyls should hear." James and Kendall said.

They all just nodded and just forgot what they were doing and just relaxed to the peaceful strumming .

15 mins later, they arrive at the studio, where the guys help the girls out as they just stand there shocked at how big it is.

"C'mon girls snap out of it, we gotta get up there before our boss yells at us." James said in a sing song voice. Which caught the girls's attention and up they went.

"Holy Schmidt, this place is huge" Hyls said making the speechless girls nod their heads.

"Yeah we know baby girl." Carlos said putting his arm around Hyls's waist in a brotherly way but made Roxanne super jealous so she gripped his hand a little tighter.

"Dogs! Where have you been?" Gustavo yelled angrily at them.

"We've been with these lovely girls since you told us to have a three day break before we start recording." Said Logan which made the others nod.

"We'll then get in the studio... NOW!" Gustavo yelled once again and they began to sing "You're not alone."

"Wow they're really good." Said Harley

"Yeah especially Logan and Carlos" Roxanne said

"S-so is Kendall and James" Adrianna said still shy from everything.

"Mhmm, hey Adrianna can I talk to you for a moment?" Hyls asked and she nodded her head and led her down to a random recording studio.

"So how ya holding up?" Hyls said

" It's going okay you can say still shy but ya know" Adrianna said with a little stutter.

"How bout with James?" She asked

"Still once again a little shy but I'll get over it" Adrianna said

"Okay whatever you say" Hyls said and off they went until they heard fighting.

"We'll I think you should just stop bringing it up James" Kendall yelled.

"Yeah well Hyls is going to find out soon enough about how long we've known each other and she's going to be pissed that her brother didn't tell her about me." James yelled back.

"Yeah well she doesn't need to know James! She's been through a lot and I can assure you this will be way too much pressure on her." Kendall said

The girls just looked at each other like what the hell is going on here and what are they not telling us.

"Kendall, I've known you since 3rd Grade, and you haven't told her. She thinks I'm not a good person Kendall how am I supposed to get along with her when she thinks I'm a bad person?" James said

"Uhm I don't know James. We'll tell her when the time is r-" Kendall was cut off short by the sound of an 'unf' and someone running away.

"Oh shit she knows." James and Kendall said at the same time.

**A/N: Alright so this was part uno of The Day in the Studio so yeah anyways until sometime this week peace, Regina. Oh and btw, you guys just got lucky for today.**


	22. Part Two: A Day with the Boys

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush or any of the other OCS you may see in here except for mine.**

All POV:

Hyls and Adrianna came running back in the room where all the others were. Of course they aren't going to tell them what they heard but they would one day.

"Whoa, hey girls what's up?" Carlos asks as they were panting.

"It's it's nothing, we just we just overheard something, and Adrianna fell and we just ran from

Kendall and James arguing Los." Hyls said as she went and sat down on the couch catching her breath same with Adrianna.

"Hold on wait you heard them arguing, oh no that can't be good." Logan said.

"It wasn't anything bad, but we did hear something's I wasn't exactly suppose to hear yet." Hyls said with Adrianna nodding her head.

"Oh okay whatever; well we're going to check on them you four stay here." Carlos said and off Logan and him went.

"So Hyls, you like Carlos now hmm?" Roxanne said obviously jealous by thinking that Carlos really LOVES her.

"Yeah just as a brother nothing more, I wouldn't do anything to him Roxi, I grew up with him, he's my brother and I respect who he dates." Hyls said.

"Mhmm, yeah sure, I know you're trying to get to him Hyls." Roxanne said.

"Am defiantly not, Roxanne he's my broski nothing more I swear." Hyls said.

"Okay, whatever you say." Roxanne said in a sing song voice.

5 mins later the boys come in and Kendall looks like he's about to cry.

"Okay girls, we're going to go since Kendall here isn't feeling well Kelly let us go home. C'mon lets show you girls where we temporary stay at for now." James said and took Adrianna's hand and tightened it so she wouldn't squirm away like she is now out of shyness.

They went back in the Limo, and Hyls just started to strum way on her guitar again to relieve herself from all this stress. About 10-15 mins later they arrive at a huge building called the Palm Woods and all head inside.

"Oh wow, this is really really huge guys, and you all live here?" Adrianna asked still squirming but she wants to speak for once.

The boys all nodded and went in the elevator and up.

"So who's with whom?" Harley asked,

"We'll I'm with Maslow here, and Logan and Carlos share a room together." Kendall said and they all just nodded.

Once they got close to their rooms, they split the girls in two, Harley and Roxanne in one room, and Adrianna and Hyls in the other.

With Kendall and James:

"We'll this is our apartment. Hope you guys like it here, until we take you home." James said.

"Oh my gosh you guys, this place is flipping awesome gangnam style lol." Hyls said

"Glad you like it Doisey." Kendall said making Hyls smirk at her middle school nickname that Kendall and his friends came up with.

The girls all got settled on the couch while James and Kendall went to Kendall's room for a minute.

"This place is really cool; I would love to live here." Adrianna said finally saying something again.

"Yeah I know, see if my mom let me stay with Kendall for at least a month I would be so flipping happy, plus having you girls here with us it would be like a party every night." Hyls said.

"Haha yeah I know, so since I'm still warming up to to girls, I'm just curious but what is your worst fear?" Adrianna said which made Hyls stay quiet for at least 10 mins.

"I'm scared, of having a new beginning to life, like having a new dad." Hyls said almost in tears.

"Awh Hyls, it's alright, it'll be alright, and you just gotta stay strong and just hope for the best." Said Adrianna

"I know I know, so what are you fears?" Hyls asked

"Well I'm scared of spiders, snakes, and heights. They just give me the creeps" Adrianna said.

"Awh, my cousin is like that well my 7 year old cousin who lives on the east coast but still you guy7s have something in common." Hyls said.

"Haha that's awesome!." Adrianna said.

As soon as their little conversation was over, Kendall and James came out of Kendall's room, and just sat next to the girls.

"Hey girls." James said.

"Hey James" they both said.

"Hey Hyls, I know you heard earlier and same with you Adrianna cause we caught a glimpse of you two and we're sorry we should've told you sooner." James said.

"It's alright, I forgive you guys." Hyls said even though deep down she hated them for not telling her.

"So what do you girls wanna do until you guys go back?" Kendall asked and Hyls smirked.

"How about we go to your room and talk and let these two stay." Hyls said still smirking while Adrianna was shaking her head and mouthing 'no'

"Alright sweets lets go." Kendall said catching on to what she was getting at and off they went to his room.

"Soooo, Adrianna, how's it going?" James asked.

"G good how about you?" Adrianna said blushing a little bit which made James scoot a lil closer even though she back up a bit.

"Well," James said grabbing her hands," I was just wondering if maybe you would like to see a movie with me? I mean I know we met through Hyls and School but you know I just..." James didn't finish because he found himself leaning in and Adrianna just sat there frozen as a rock. As soon as their lips met, Adrianna started to kiss back a little bit, once they pulled back James smiled and Adrianna just sat there shocked still. Then Hyls and Kendall walked back out holding hands and they all just relaxed and cuddled and talked until the girls have to go home.

With Logan and Carlos:

"So here is our apartment" Logan said "it's not much yet but we're still getting use to it."

"It's still freakin cool!" Harley said still shocked they live here.

"Haha yeah we know, hey Loges I need to talk to you for a sec, be right back girls."Carlos said and off they went.

The girls went and sat on the couch not saint a word to each other until 5 mins later.

"So what do you think about this place? Cause its freaking awesome!" Harley said.

"Haha it's pretty cool. Pretty cool." Roxanne said.

"So I'm just curious, but Roxanne what are your fears?" Harley said and Roxanne just chuckled a little bit at that question.

"I'm afraid of swimming because I almost drowned when I was three." Roxanne said which made Harley hug her.

"Awh I'm sorry, my fears would have to be tight spaces, heights, and sharks, because they give me the creeps lol." Harley said.

"Haha its fine, and awhs I had a friend back home who was like that just saying." Roxanne said making Harley lightly giggle then the guys came out and joined them.

"So what are you girls laughing about?" Logan asked putting and arm around Harley.

"Nothing really, just talking about random stuff." Roxanne said.

"Haha alright, so you guys wanna watch a movie before you guys leave in a couple hours.

"Love too." Harley and Roxi said at the same time.

They picked a movie which was 'The Help' and just relaxed on the couch.

During the movie, Roxanne started to drift off to sleep on Carlos's lap, since he was playing with her hair

"Hey Roxi, tired?" Carlos Asked.

"Mhmm, so tired." Roxi said.

"Alright, c'mon lets go to my room since the love birds over there are all cuddled up and asleep." Carlos whispered. Then he picked her up and went to his bedroom. Once there he laid Roxi down and climbed under the covers with her and cuddling.

"Carlos?" Roxi asked.

"Hmm?" Carlos said.

"Do you really LOVE me?" Roxi asked which made Carlos confused.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I not? The first time I met you I fell in love with you and nothing will ever change that." Carlos said kissing her temple.

"But what about Hyls? I'm kind of jealous of her cause she is like always around you and you guys always do the cutesy lovey stuff." Roxi said which made Carlos realize he was spending too much time caring about Hyls.

"Roxi look, Hyls like my sister and it's my duty to protect her as a big brother and I now realize that I spend too much time with her and it'll all change trust me it will." Carlos said. Roxi just said and said...

"Alright, I need some sleep before you guys take us home so night."

"Night Lovely." Carlos said and they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Okay there you go, I'm not sure when I'll have enough time to put another chapter up but I'll let you know when I do so until then xoxo, Regina. Oh BTW there may be a couple of surprise guests coming in the next chapter dunno yet but we'll see if it works out. **


	23. Suprising guests and an Unexpected visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush therefore I do not own the other OCS in this story except for mine.**  
**  
All's POV:**

It was about dinner time and all the girls were still sleeping while the four boys were out and about until they had to wake up the girls and take them home.

"Hyls... Hyls... HYLS WAKE UP!" Kendall screamed in her ear waking her up finally.

"Kendall what the hell! I was sleeping!" Hyls said upset and tired.

"C'mon time to go home" Kendall said and she grabbed her guitar and they headed out with the others.

It took a good hour for them to get the girls back home, once Hyls was the only one left Kendall walked her up to the door.

"Now Hyls, please at least behave yourself, because I know you don't get along well with Stephan you just have to do this for me please, I love you so much." Kendall said caressing her cheek and putting his forehead against hers and lightly kissing her.

"Okay I'll try, I love you too Kendork." Hyls said making him chuckle a little bit then they kissed good night and Hyls went inside and Kendall went back to the Palm Woods with the guys.

**Hyls's POV:**

Hyls walked in her house, and slid down the door and started to cry because she didn't want to leave Kendall. While she was crying she heard someone sit next to her and it was her mom.

"Hey sweetheart, what's wrong?" Her mom asked.

"It's nothing mom, I just wished that I could stay with Kendall, I wish I could just sleep with him all cuddled up in his arms like old days, now I can't. Now you're getting married I just I can't mom I just can't." Hyls said wiping tears from her eyes, as her mother soothed her by making circles in her back.

"Well you know if you're not happy with me getting married I don't have to I just thought it would be best for us sweetheart." Her mom said as Hyls nodded in understanding, and then she stood up and went to her room. When she got there she was standing shocked at who was in her room at that moment.

"AMYYYYYYYYY! Omg I missed you so freaking much Omg!" Hyls screamed and ran into her arms to give her a big hug.

"I missed you too Hyls Bug, so how've you been?" Her cousin Amy asked patting the seat next to her and Hyls cuddled right up to her.

"I could be better, but I'll live, but hey guess what?" Hyls said.

"Haha what Hyls Pills?" Amy asked.

"I gots a boyfriend and his name is Kindle Schmidt!" Hyls said in a sing song voice.

"Nu-uh Shut up you did not just say that." Amy said

"Ohhhh but I did." Hyls said which made Amy squeak and give her a big hug.

"Girls Dinner!" Hyls mom and Amy's Aunt said.

"COMMING! RACE YA!" The girls said at once. They raced downstairs and of course Amy was the winner even though Hyls has won a few times though.

"Mmmm breakfast for dinner yum." Amy said.

"I know right." Hyls said.

Once they got settled and started eating, someone came up behind Hyls and scared her shitless.

"Okay who the hell is that?!" Hyls yelled/ asked

"You gotta guess Hyls." Her 'dad' said.

"I don't know, I give up." Hyls said making everyone laugh.

The person uncovered her eyes and she turned around and screamed at who it was.  
"DAD!?"  
**  
Roxanne's POV:**

Roxanne was the second to last one to go home, and even though she was done being jealous over Hyls she still really is.

"Alright Roxanne, c'mon lets yet you inside." Carlos said and took Roxanne to her front porch.

"Carlos, I have a question?" Roxanne said.

"Ask away my darling." Carlos said and Roxi inhaled deeply.

"When did we even first meet like just you and me?" She asked.

"Well you know that one day when we all walked to school it was like the fourth or fifth day, and that time when Hyls and Kendall were fight and we broke them up I just started to have some feelings towards you." Carlos said

"Awe Los come here." Roxi said pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks I needed that." Carlos said

"You're welcome Los, I love you and I think I should start heading home see ya tomorrow Los." Roxi said as she leaned and kissed him lightly then went inside.

Once inside she ran up to her room and just laid there thinking and she didn't even realize she fell asleep for three hours until her mom called her.

"Roxanne c'mon! Wake up I have a surprise for you!" Her mom yelled.

She slowly climbed out of bed and descended down the stairs. Once downstairs she couldn't even believe what she was seeing right now which we're her brothers with they're girlfriends.

**A/N: okay there you go, okay so I'm sorry for not putting in how the others met the guys but next chappie will be with Adrianna and Harley on how they first met James and Logan so hope you liked this chapter peace, Regina. Oh and I meant to put on that one part too but I wasn't really thinking to put that in previous chapters so yeah anyways until next time byeeee.**


	24. Girl's Day Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush therefore I do not own any of the OCS except for mine.**

All's POV:

It was a bright sunny day and all the girls are going back to school from their three day weekend. The girls were walking to school.

"Ah we're back in session." Harley said

"Haha yep but ya know we should go out after school today like to hmm I don't know the spa." Roxi said.

Hyls and Adrianna choked on air when she said that.

"The spa?! I don't have that kind of money." Hyls said.

"Yeah neither do I." Adrianna said

"Oh yeah? Well since you have a very good best friend that is rich and loves you guys and I'm pretty sure you have money so we can all pay for the whole day would love to take you but you have to pay for half." Roxi said

"Alright sounds like a plan. Well better get inside see ya guys at lunch come on Roxi." Hyls said dragging Roxi in so they aren't late even though they have different class periods.

*skipping school and to the spa*

"Okay well school was boring." Harley said walking with the other girls to go get some manicures.

"Haha yeahh I know... This is the life." Adrianna said.

"Thanks for taking us here, yes we paid for half but that didn't really matter, but this is amazing, we had facials and now we're doing manicures and pedicures this is awesome." Hyls said.

"You're welcome and I'm glad you like it." Roxanne said.  
"Best day ever!" The girls said in unison

"Yes indeed it is." Roxi said and they all just relaxed and enjoyed themselves.

Once the girls are done they all get in Hyls's car and head on home.

"Hey how about we go to my house, what do you girls say?" Roxi said.

"Yeah sure let's go." Hyls said heading to her house.

Once they got to the house Hyls parked in front of the house because her house was right across the street and her parents let her use the car.

Once they got inside, Hyls and the others put their bags in Roxanne's room then came down the stairs to see her brothers.

"Whoa Roxi, those guys are your broski's?" Harley whispered

"Yappers" Roxi said back.

"Girls these are my brothers, Rider, Jackson, Daniel, Eric, Jason, Marshall, and Thomas. Then their girlfriends, Danielle, Sarah, Anne, Paige, Adrianna, Teresa, a last but not least Julia." Roxanne said pointing each of them out.

"Hey Roxi, I'm just curios but who are they?" Thomas asked.

"These are my friends Hyls, Adrianna, and Harley. We met at school well mostly at lunch since Adrianna and Harley since they go to Liberty Grey." Roxi said pointing them out too.

"It's nice to meet you girls." Danielle said.

"It's it's nice to meet you too." Hyls said finally shyly

"Know she speaks to people she doesn't know" Roxi said jokingly

"Hey, I hate you right now just kidding weirdo." Hyls said joking around also.

"Soo, anyways how was your day girls?" Paige asked.

"It was good, boring at school but good." Roxi said sitting next to Jason.

"Ah that's good so do those three ever talk?" Julia asked.

"Yes they do, I think their just shy cause my bros are freaking hot. Lol "Roxi said making everyone else laugh.

"Well Roxi, we'll see you tomorrow I gotta drop these girls off at their homes so see ya tomorrow." Hyls said as the others waved.

"Alright see ya." Roxi said and they left and just hoped to get some sleep at their homes.

**A/N: okay sport I haven't been uploading lately I've been busy and I'm going through a really rough stage right now so yeah anyways I'll get the other story up and yeh until next time, Regina. BTW, this story is gonna go on Hiatus for a little while because I need to get my grades up and yeah the other story I'll probably put a chapter or two up later. **


	25. The Proposal

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time nor the OCS except for mine.**

All's POV:

Hyls decided to go to see the boys at the studio today because well actually Kendall has a special treat for her since it's almost Valentine's Day and yeah. So she was spending the day in Kendall and James's crib until they came home so she decided to take a nap on the couch.

Once the boys came back from the studio, James and Kendall decided since the last time they couldn't get her up, they decided to fill their water bottles up and pour it on her.

"What. The. Hell. I'm gonna give you guys five seconds to run before I rip you to pieces." She said to the two that were too busy laughing so she started counting and the guys ran to the park where Kendall set everything up but Hyls was dragging behind because they were too fast for her.

Once Hyls got there she couldn't believe her eyes, there was a blanket laid out, a picnic basket with food in it, little candle lights since it was evening, and it was just perfect. Then to Hyls surprise someone came up behind her and it was none other than James and covered her eyes.

"You haven't seen all of it yet Hyls Pills." James whispered

"How do you know my nickname and once I get my hands on you I'm gonna kill you." Hyls said

James pushed open a door since they walked like a block and sat Hyls down in a chair.

"Alright don't kill me, but I'm gonna take my hands off so you can see. You might recognize this place but ya know." James said taking his hands off her eyes, and in front of her were pictures of her and four little boys.

"James, who's that little boy with brown hair next to me? I mean I've seen him somewhere and I know you helped Kendall out with this." Hyls said and James just sighed and took her hands in his.

"That little boy is me Hyls, when you overheard Kendall and I talking we knew it was time to tell you so we decided to put all this pictures out and show you that it was indeed me who hung out with you guys but you and we slowly started to hate each other and yeah." James said and Hyls just looked at him like I remember now and gave him a hug.

"Alright come on let's go show you you're big surprise." James said shimmy ing to make Hyls laugh which indeed it did. They walked back to the park, and there was Kendall all dressed up in a suit and tie to match Hyls's color of dress which was a deep sea blue that went to her knees.

"I'll just go now then." James said and off he went.

"Come sit please." Kendall said still standing, Hyls hesitated for a bit but then went and sat down next to him and they began to eat.

"So how was your day?" Kendall said holding Hyls hand and playing her hair with the other since she was lying in his lap.

"It's was pretty good, quite since you guys weren't there but ya know." Hyls said and Kendall just chuckled and moved her head gently off his lap so he could lay down with her head on his chest.

"Remember when we use to do this as little kids, you and I whenever we would go camping we would always lie down and just look up at the stars" Kendall said

"Of course I remember this, how could I not I was always the tiniest as a kid and would just cuddle right up to you." Hyls said cuddling up to him and he pulled her closer so their hips were touching.

"Mhmm yeah good times, and then my brothers would always have to ruin it when you were half asleep by yelling 'okay you lovebirds c'mon get in your tent'" Kendall said

"Haha yeah I remember that then you would just pick me up and take me in the tent and just fell asleep haha." Hyls said.

"Yeahh," Kendall started saying while putting something on her finger, "Hyls I know we're still well you're still since I'm kind of home schooled now but in school, and I love you way too much to lose you and I was thinking that when you and I graduate maybe just maybe," He said slowly moving Hyls up so she was in a standing position, and He was in a kneeling position, "Will you Halston Marie Kaiden by my Schmidt?"

At this point Hyls was in tears so she just slowly nodded and looked at her finger where he put the ring and Kendall stood up and gave her a huge hug and just laid down looking up at the night sky together.

**A/N: Awh this chapter was cute wasn't it? Okay so this story isn't over yet, the girls are gonna go to Paris tomorrow for Roxi's Birthday, and then I'll put a sequel up sometime and it's gonna be a flash forward two years to when they graduate so yeah haha hope ya enjoyed this chapter and until next time peace, Regina.**


	26. The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush or OCS except for mine**

**All's POV:**

"C'mon Hyls wake up." Her cousin Amy said.

"But I don't wanna wake up, I'm too tired." Hyls said

"C'mon it's your friend's birthday; don't make me pour water all over you." Amy said.

"Ugh fine I'm up. C'mon help me with my hair." Hyls said.

"Nu uh not until you take a shower." Amy said

"Fine."

Hyls took a shower the Amy did her hair in a bow tie ponytail and helped her pick out a really cute sundress with sequins at the bottom.

"Perfect, now let's put some eye shadow, eye liner, and mascara on you then you'll be done."

Amy said getting out her makeup bag and putting it on her.

"I look so beautiful thanks so much Amy! I love you so much!" Hyls said hugging her.

"My pleasure. Now go downstairs and eat something. Before you leave." Amy said and they both went downstairs and her dad immediately saw her first.

"Awh look at my baby girl, going to her friend's birthday." Her dad said kissing her temple.

"Awh thanks dad." She said.

"Hey Uncle Daniel, do you think you can get a pic of her and her friends since they just walked up?" Amy said answering the door and Hyls's friends ran right to her.

"Of course, do you girls mind if I take a picture of you guys?" Her dad asked and they just shook their heads no and got together and smiled for the picture.

"Hey girls you all look wonderful." Hyls's mom said.

"Thanks Mrs. Kaiden." All the girls said and she nodded and went into the kitchen.

"So should we get going?" Harley said.

Yes let's go." Adrianna said.

They walked across the street to Roxi's house, and was let inside quickly and they all raced up the stairs where Roxi was hiding out.

"Hey girls, c'mon in!" Roxi said and they all walked in and was amazed at what Roxi was wearing she was wearing a light blue dress with sequins, and a bow, with her hair held up in a high bun.

"You look so beautiful!" Harley said to her.

"Awe thanks, you look beautiful too, same with you girls." Roxi said which made the girls giggle.

"Why thank you." They said in unison.

"C'mon lets go downstairs. Oh hold on wait, I heard from a little birdie that someone got proposed to. Is that true?" Roxi said.

"It sure is! See look." Hyls said showing them the ring that had an emerald in the middle, and little engraving of flowers around it.

"It's beautiful! Now let's go downstairs." Roxi said and they all walked downstairs laughing.

"There's the beautiful sis. We were thinking when we would see you again." Rider said jokingly

"Awe thanks big bro." Roxi said.

"You three look great also." Teresa said.

"Why thank you." Adrianna said

"You're welcome." Teresa said.

They partied until 3:30 in the afternoon then Roxi asked her mom something.

"Hey mom, since it's almost time for us to leave, do you think the girls can come with us pleaseeeeee?" Roxi asked.

"I don't know sweets, it's up to their parents, plus I know you haven't really had any friends so I guess, as long as it's okay with their parents." Her mom said.

"Yes! Thank you thank you thanks so much!" Roxi said hugging her mom

"Now go ask your friends." Her mom said and Roxi went straight to ask her friends.

After, she asked them they all called their parents and they each said yes, and at around 6:00 in the evening they were all packed and headed to Paris for the time of their lives.

**A/N: And here is the last and final chapter, hopefully I can get the sequel up and running Tomorrow or Monday so hope ya enjoyed the last chapter, Regina.**

The sequel will be named 'Time for a New Life' so look out for that.


End file.
